


We Are Wanderers Of The Land

by Lunitari19



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, The Adventure of Link fanfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:47:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 20
Words: 46,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26465896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunitari19/pseuds/Lunitari19
Summary: Wandering the land as a ghost, Zelda knows all too well what loneliness and isolation is. With the ages she doesn’t dare hope anymore that one day her curse could ever be lifted but she watches on as her story is now a legend. A chance encounter however brings a thread of hope.A Zelda 2: The Adventure of Link fanfic
Relationships: Link/Zelda (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 61
Kudos: 41





	1. Wandering Soul

**Author's Note:**

> I know in official art Link and Impa’s ears are the same lengths as sleeping Zelda’s but I wanted to mark the passage of time and also for a certain scene later on. So the present day ear length is the same as the Hylians had in the infamous 90’s Zelda cartoons and sleeping Zelda’s more like what we’re used to seeing in official art. Also I made it so magic is failing in Link and Impa’s era and is a rare thing. The people don’t really believe in the goddesses anymore because of all the troubles Hyrule has been going through over the ages and the Triforce is more like a legend as the royal family keeps the Triforce of Wisdom hidden as well as the newly recuperated Triforce of Power. Using it would definitely fix things but the higher ups refuse to use it as they are afraid it will attract more problems. And yes I know Impala is the name of a car but I wanted something close to Impa and that’s the first thing that came to mind. Also I decided that sleeping Zelda is able to deactivate Iron Knuckles kind of like Zelda took possession of suits of armour in Spirit Tracks. Never played the game but kind of liked that idea. Hope you enjoy the read, and comments are always appreciated.

Darkness. Eyes that no longer see, so there is only darkness. Silence. Ears that no longer hear, for there is no noise, no music, no voices...Just silence. A voice. A voice that is no longer heard for the mechanisms of speech has ceased a longtime ago. A body, no longer moving and forever paralyzed. A body that has been laid on a simple altar-like bed. Dark magic has cursed this body but there is also white magic that protects it like a gentle warm motherly embrace shielding it, thus it stays frozen from time never to age. The room may be covered in a thick layer of dust but not one speck has fallen on it. An empty body, for the soul has left it. A soul that yearns to see the blue sky and people. A soul that yearns to hear music, laughter and conversations. A soul that yearns to be heard once more. So it has left the body to roam the land like a ghost.

At first though I waited, my soul still concerned for and attached to the physical self. I hoped and prayed that someone would break the curse and I would finally be able to awaken. I waited patiently for years, that quickly turned into decades. Even though I knew my only salvation lay in someone reuniting the three pieces of Triforce like in the legends, I still had a small shred of hope that the curse would eventually wear out. But it didn’t...as I knew deep down that it wouldn’t.

Time passed even though it was hard to keep track, and eventually came the time that I knew that every single person I had known had passed away from old age. A generation left its place to a new one, and so on. How many generations have gone by 4 or 6? I have stopped a long time ago counting or trying to. I began to wonder what events have transpired since I have fallen in this endless sleep state, how has Hyrule changed. For surly it couldn’t possibly be the same. Everything changes with time...except me. And thus I have left my body to roam the land, like a ghost.

I went to the place my father said he had hidden the Triforce of Courage. I am happy to discover that not only the barrier still holds but it also does not let me through. If I cannot pass as a soul then no evil spirit could.

I now see the people but they do not see me. The length of the ears of the Hylians has me perplexed. It seems with the passage of time Hylian ears have shortened. They are still pointed tipped though. Perhaps it’s a good thing they cannot see me, I would definitely stand out in a crowd that’s for sure, other than the obvious reason of being a ghost that is. Animals occasionally can feel my presence. Some dogs would bark at me or cats hissed, only to be reprimanded by their owners for making a fuss over nothing. Some dogs start wagging their tails and come to greet me and some cats would purr and try to rub against me only to be called back by their perplexed owners. Once I even ventured into the newly built castle. I roamed aimlessly and happened to find the current princess. She has blue eyes and blonde hair, like every other Hylian princess. How did I end up with auburn hair and brown eyes, I have always wondered. Perhaps at some point a king must have married a Gerudo, but when I had been truly alive the common folk often gossip that I must be a bastard. The fruit of adultery.

At first I didn’t understand the people for language is a constant evolving thing as new words and expressions appear. Even the accent wasn’t the same anymore, and it took me a while before I understood it. By listening in on conversations and following scholars I learned of Hyrule’s history from the point I had been cursed to up till now.  
Once, I had gone to the castle and attended a young princess’s legend and mythology lesson. Both child and tutor had been sitting at a table and I stood behind them. I was surprised to learn that I had become a sort of legend. After I had “fallen” apparently my brother had been really angry that his wizard had actually carried out his threat, and had placed me in a room that came to be known as “the room that does not open”...Not very creative in my opinion. My brother also made law that all first born daughters of the royal family be called Zelda to remember me by and as a sort of reminder that being greedy of power has its consequences. The “Room that does not open” is in what is now called the North Palace. The capital had changed place after one of the many wars, and the castle that I knew and grew up in was now called the North Palace. A place now deserted and left to the wild. It was no wonder that when I had finally decided to leave my body I was shocked to find my home abandoned and the town around it in ruins. I had thought Hyrule destroyed and long gone until I found a town. 

The room I, or should I say my body, was placed had been spelled by my Sheikah guardian so that if one day the curse should be lifted I could resume the rest of my life. She must have believed I would be able to adapt to the time period that I would wake into.  
...My Sheikah guardian...Impala...She had not been able to counterattack the wizard’s spell with her own magic and had resolved to unsheathing her katana to kill him but my brother and his wizard had not come alone. Many soldiers had came with them, probably my brother’s idea to be more imposing. The soldiers sensing a threat to the new king’s life had unsheathed their own swords and attacked her. She had no choice but to fight and by the time she managed to neutralize enough of them to go after the wizard it was too late. The curse had been casted and I lay on the ground.

I know if I had said something I could have avoided all that. I had been very afraid when my brother, the wizard, and all those soldiers found me in the courtyard with the intention of finding out where the Triforce of Courage was, but I had sworn to my father on his death bed to never reveal the location of the Triforce of Courage. My father had wished the Triforce to break into it’s three virtues and hid courage because he had a vision that in Hyrule’s future there was only war. He had said that a long time ago it was the Triforce that chose it’s owner, and then later on it was found by someone who didn’t have the required balance and split into three pieces. The one who touched it only got the piece that represented him best and the two others chose their owners that best represented each piece. When it’s owner died it would vanish back to the Sacred Realm. At some point in time however a knight with the right balance had found it again, married one of the princesses of Hyrule of the time and from that day on the Triforce stayed within the royal family. For some unexplained reason the Triforce had not returned back to the Sacred Real upon the knight-turned king’s death so it was passed on from King to king. The Triforce had become a sort of heirloom in the royal family. I wonder if perhaps it was beginning to loose its power since it no longer chose it’s owner and didn’t return to the Sacred Realm.  
It was the child’s question that brought me back to the lesson. “What happened to the princess’s guardian after?” she had asked probably out of curiosity. 

All Hylian princesses have their guardian Sheikah. It was a tradition that dated back to Hyrule’s founding, since the first princess was said to be the mortal incarnation of the goddess Hylia and that she had a female Sheikah body guard. But that in itself is another legend that everyone knows. So when a princess was born a young woman from the Sheikan tribe was designated to be her guardian.

The lesson went on and that’s when I learned that after my guardian had finished her protective spell. She sat down crossed legged with her back leaning against the closed door, and had stayed like that for days until one day she took out her katana and ended her life...Impala...my Impala...she must have been so filled with sorrow and knowing her, must have blamed herself for my fate to the point she was unable to go on. What happened to her after I fell? Did the other Sheikahs support her or did they shun her for failing her duty?

With a heavy heart I returned to “the room that does not open”. The dark rust coloured stains in front of the door caught my eye. I kneeled beside it and cried. I don’t know how long I stayed there but afterwards I went through the door and returned to my body. I felt too guilty for the death of Impala, she had been like a mother to me in my childhood days, my best friend and confidant in my teenage years up to that fateful morning. I no longer wanted to be among the living and thus merged back with my body and slept.

When I awoke I do not know how much time has gone by, but things have changed again. Towns were much bigger then I remembered and the population seem to have doubled. However I did not find the same atmosphere as in my first wanderings. There was tension in the air. People were frightened. I listened to conversations in taverns, inns, and marketplaces. What I heard chilled my blood..well if I had any that is. A certain Ganon had attacked Hyrule not too long ago with his armies of monsters. Remembering my lessons as a girl I wondered if he had any relations with Ganondorf, a man who had attempted the same a long time ago even before my time. This Ganon had kidnapped the princess of this era but before she was captured she had broken the Triforce of Wisdom and scattered them across Hyrule. She even had sent away her guardian to search for someone who would be able to defeat Ganon. I admired her for her wisdom, the enemy only got the Triforce of Power. The guardian had found someone named Link, why did the name sound familiar? And this Link person had found and made whole again the Triforce of Wisdom that aided him to defeat Ganon. He recovered the Triforce of Power and gave both pieces to the Princess. Apparently that had been a few years ago and there has been peace up until now. Towns were now being attacked and raided. It was once again no longer safe to travel as many other monsters roamed the land. They described many that I recognized as being common in my time. Had monsters really disappeared at one point? Had it been that long that the people had forgotten them as well as how to fight? In my time everyone was taught basic swordsmanship and a little magic in their youth. It meant life or death if you ventured out into the wild. Now they were talking that if you ventured too close to the shores of rivers you could get attacked by zoras? That last part I had doubts. Why would zoras have a grudge with the Hylians? I had to go see for myself. If I hadn’t heard a traveling merchant and his entourage yell it’s the zoras as they were targeted I would have never known those were zoras. They no longer were the kind proud fishlike people I knew. They had fallen to some kind of de-evolution and looked more like monstrous fish than people. What had happened?

Perhaps I would learn more at the palace, that’s what people were calling castles now. Once there I listened to conversations from servants, and guards but find nothing but rumours. Lucky for me I found the princess in a meeting with her chancellor. I find out that her father the last family member she had, recently passed away. I feel sympathy for her, her reign will be difficult in this troubled time. It would be hard for anyone but even harder for her, she barely looks 16. And what I hear is alarming, a group of Ganon’s old followers is trying to revive him with necromancy and they have found a method....Sprinkling the blood of the one who has killed him.

Horrified I start wandering the halls trying to find this Link. I may be just a soul but perhaps I can find a way to guard him, or at least finding a way to alert him of danger when the need arises. I do not find a man named Link anywhere in the palace and I realize stupidly that I don’t even know what he looks like. Perhaps the princess will summon him so I should return to her. 

On my way back to her office I pass a room with an opened door. It’s not the open door that catches my attention but a sheikah ceremonial mask hanging on the wall inside. I am immediately struck by a pang of sadness as it makes me think of Impala, and without thinking I walk in. An old woman with a back bent by age was there. Her long silvery white hair tied back loosely. She was sitting cross legged on a cushion meditating, I assumed since she wasn’t moving at all. She sat perfectly still as only a sheikah could, with her eyes closed. She must be the guardian’s grandma. The sheikah were known to have long lifespans. When she opened her eyes she gasped in surprise as she looked directly at me. Surprised I did not move but just stood there, our eyes made contact so I know that she sees me. She rubbed her eyes and after a while sighed muttering something about being old, tired and seeing things. She slowly got up and picked up a walking cane beside her and left the room going right through me. I stood there for awhile. Had she really seen me if only for a few seconds? The sheikah were known to have a close tie with shadows and spirits and their shaman was able to sometimes communicate with the deceased, well at least in my time they could. And suddenly I have hope, if she was able to see me for only a few seconds then perhaps the current shaman would be able to see me.

I decide to follow her and stay with her. Being seen and heard takes priority over trying to warn someone of danger that can’t even see you or hear you. If I stay with the grandmother and guardian I might have a chance of learning where their tribal village is. The village of the sheikah is a well kept secret, it is not on any map. I once had asked Impala why is that and she had merely replied that in troubled times it is good to have a secret village to hide the royal family in. She had said that if a sheikah were tortured by an enemy even then he or she would not tell of its location.

I eventually learned that the old woman wasn’t the grandmother but the guardian herself. I am now confused, usually the guardian was chosen not only for her skill but also chosen so that she was minimum 18 years older than the princess but no older by 30 years. How was this old woman supposed to protect anyone let alone the princess! I have so many questions but no one to answer them.


	2. Past and Present

A few days have passed since I began to follow the guardian. Since the guardian is usually by the princess’s side I have learned the true state of Hyrule. It is much smaller than it used to be in my time thanks to many wars and invasions. Perhaps this is what my father had foreseen. I do not understand his reasoning to hide a piece of the Triforce. I understand that there was a possibility it might end up in the wrong hands if Hyrule falls but at the same time had it been whole perhaps Hyrule would have been better defended. The neighbouring kingdoms that shared borders with Hyrule have been hostile for a generation now. Ganon’s monsters are not content with just pillaging Hyrule’s towns but have also crossed the borders and pillaging there too. The neighbouring kings blame Hyrule for letting the situation get out of hand and so have closed their borders until the monster issue has been resolved, and hence putting an end to trade and commerce. Businesses were affected and Hyrule’s already fragile economy has been dwindling now. Families were struggling to put food on the table and many of the populace cried that the crown was deliberately ignoring their plight. The nobles are constantly implying to Princess Zelda that she should marry, proposing many wealthy candidates. I would not want to be in her place even if the 3 goddesses came down and ordered me to.

The poor girl is trying her best and she doesn’t seem to have any real friends to talk to or to distract her from all of this, even for just a brief moment. Her days are long and stressful. She is currently at her desk in her office looking over the crop inventory of the late summer harvest. I glance over her shoulders. Winter will be difficult indeed. There will be many deaths by the end of winter. The clock tower bells from the temple rings 10 times, she should be in bed by now, not trying to figure a way to ration so there will be enough food for everyone this winter. Impa, her guardian, bids her to go to bed, the books can wait. Her chancellor is already asleep head down on his desk. She finally agrees. They wake the chancellor and once they are gone I look at the open page and the quill and paper beside it. I try to pick up the quill but of course my hand goes right through it. I cannot help her or even leave a suggestion.

The next morning Impa was barely finished getting dressed that there was a knock on the door.  


A lad enters, he looks to be about eighteen but what intrigues me is that he is not dressed like the palace staff nor a noble, nor a guard. His leather boots are dirty and worn, his trousers and tunic shirt were of poor quality. The edges of his green tunic were unraveling in some parts. His brown unruly hair looks like it hasn’t seen a hairbrush in awhile. I wonder how he even managed to get into the palace let alone be let to make his way to Impa’s room especially with the princess’s chambers right beside. That and the fact that he had a sword at his side and a shield strapped to his back. But then again security is a far cry from what I was used to when once upon a time I had been a princess. This young man who had walked into the palace without any problems however looked worried.

“Well good morning to you too,” said Impa at the lack of greeting as he entered.

“There’s a strange mark that appeared on my hand and it isn’t going away.”

I nearly laughed. “So anybody could just walk into the palace and ask for advice now?”

Instead of chasing him away Impa opened her curtains, so I assumed that she knew him. “Here let me see,” she said as the man showed his hand.

And suddenly the world became silent at least for me and I regretted instantly my words. For there on the back of this young man’s hand was the symbolic emblem of the Triforce etched into his skin in thin lines of gold. Not just the symbol that was used nowadays with three individual blue, green and red triangles, but the ancient symbol of 3 golden triangles forming one. Unbelieving I had the reflex to grab his hand to see more carefully, and of course the action was futile but at the same moment the symbol glowed a faint golden light for a few seconds. I backed away in disbelief. The Triforce had chosen him. He was the Chosen One. Hylia’s chosen hero, straight from the legends of old. The Triforce, neither part or whole, hadn’t chosen anyone in ages to my knowledge.

Impa let out a surprised cry and starred incredibly at the symbol and I knew she also knew what it meant. “Link you must come with me at once!”

Link? He was Link?! The same that defeated Ganon? But he was so young! How could he have possibly accomplish what an entire army couldn’t? And he did it with only one piece of the Triforce... My surprise caused me to fail to notice that Impa had dropped her cane and was dragging Link out into the hall. I have never seen her move so fast. Proof that sheikahs were full of surprises. She finally stopped in front of the princess’s office. Her sudden appearance must have alarmed the princess since she sharply looked up from her writing.

“We must talk where the walls have no ears,” Impa simply said. I glanced to the wall almost expecting to see an ear. When I was young Impala had taken me to visit the Forest Temple, one of the ancient temples as part of a history lesson. She had warned me not to stray from her for who knew what had taken residence there. Being young of course I hadn’t listened and ran on ahead. I was grabbed by a wall master. From that day on just hearing any reference to a wall being alive gave me the chills.

The princess glanced at Link and nodded looking like the world was about to end. She must think that somehow the enemy had gotten some of his blood. The guards understood the cue for privacy and closed the door behind them as they left to stand guard outside.

“Link show her your hand.”

The young man did as he was told, reaching out to her over the desk. Her eyes went wide for a second but then she smiled. That was the first time I saw her smile. She folded her hands in front of her.

“Why am I not surprised that it is you.”

So I presumed that they had kept in touch after the Ganon incident, after all he hadn’t even bowed to her as protocol demanded upon entering. Perhaps they had become friends. At least she has Impa and Link to keep her going.

“The Triforce will now only answer to you Link. Not that it will make much of a difference though. It barely has magic enough to even change the weather,” the Princess said bitterly.

I held my breath. Did I hear that right? The Triforce was a relic from the goddesses, an object of powerful magic a person had only to touch it with a wish in their heart and the Triforce would grant it. If even the power of the Triforce was fading had the goddesses abandoned them? I had wondered why the princess simply hadn’t made the wish to restore order in her kingdom. Now I knew why.

“My tribe was requested a task from King Alphonse the third should a Chosen appear.”

I jumped at hearing the name of my brother.

“He asked that should a chosen appear, a Sheikah was to bring him or her immediately to a room that is in what is now known as the North Palace. As the last of the sheikah I will carry out my duty.”

Last? So that is why an old woman was a guardian...The only sheikah left in the world, the zoras turned into hostile monsters, the Triforce lost its power, what other horrible things was going on in the world? I’m afraid now to know the answer if Gorons, Ritos, or even the Gerudo still existed. I had wondered why I hadn’t seen any, perhaps they were gone too. But what saddens me the most was that my last hope of being heard was shattered. Gone were the Sheikah shamans along with the tribe.

“When will you be leaving?”

“As soon as Link is ready.”

The princess nodded. “You will miss my coronation but I understand. What is it that you must do? And how long will you be gone?”

“You remember the legend of the cursed princess? It has something to do with it as well as saving our kingdom. I will be back shortly. As for Link there is no telling.”

Me? What did I have to do with anything. Did she really think he could break the curse? A part of me saw a ray of hope but the other half warned the optimistic side that I shouldn’t get my hopes up less I be disappointed once again.

Link merely looked at her as if he didn’t mind at all without saying anything.

“Alright I wish you safe travels then. Please hurry back. I will miss you,” the princess said.

At first I thought she was talking to Link but I realized she was looking at Impa. I can understand her. Impala once had to return to her village for a few weeks, I never knew the reason why but during that time I missed her terribly. When someone has been with you since birth and is suddenly not there for a certain time even though you know they will be back, you feel empty like something is missing.

The two bowed and left the room, making their way back to Impa’s room. Once the door closed she asked Link to move her dresser away from the wall. She then stepped behind it and pointed to a stone and asked Link to remove it for her.

“There is another thing my tribe was requested to do. This task was given to us by the king before King Alphonse.”

My father?

The stone Link had removed hid a secret compartment and Impa reached into it and took out an ancient scroll. And then I remembered. My father had told me that he had written instructions for the Chosen should he need the Triforce of courage, and had spelled it so that only a Chosen could read it whether he should appear in a few years or many centuries after. He had given it to the Sheikah should something happen to me or if I’d be unable to transmit the location of the Triforce of Courage to a daughter. He had specifically wanted me to tell only a daughter. Men were too easily swayed by power. He feared that someone other than a Chosen could go looking for Courage.

Impa gave the scroll to Link and he took it with a certain hesitation. I don’t blame him he didn’t even have the time to come to terms with being the Chosen and now he was about to be sent off on a quest. He probably had seen so much horrors and gone through so many battles for his young age. It was no wonder he spoke so little. As he unfolded the scroll I could read the resignation in his eyes. I guess at this point he just did what he was told. I read the scroll at the same time he did, although eventually I had to stop for my vision began to be blurry with unshed tears.

Seeing my father’s writing filled me with melancholy. I understand now how the elderly can slip so easily into the past occasionally with just a mere phrase, sight or smell. I may have been only 18 at the time of the curse but now I am more than just an old woman. If ever this curse should be broken I don’t know how I’ll manage. Simply too much time has passed...I’m sorry Impala you may have overestimated me.

At present Link had finished reading and Impa is giving him six small crystal balls. Or should I say keys, for keys they were. Link sighed heavily. He must have thought his adventuring days were behind him. Probably he had been thinking of settling down, maybe he even had a sweet heart. He was eighteen after all, that’s the life stage an eighteen year old would be in now in this era, right? And now he had to travel to 6 different ancient temples, with each their own dangers, before he could enter the final one.

“I’ll make preparations and stop at the kitchen. I’ll meet you in the courtyard in an hour,” said Link. And he left.

That’s it? That’s all he had to say? I was expecting some kind of apprehension or more questions at least.

Watching them prepare was useless and knowing their destination there simply was no point in staying here. So I left, I would wait for them where my body lay.


	3. A Ray of Hope

The door is opening! The door is finally opening after a hundred years! They must have had difficulty opening it though since there was a lot of banging after the locking mechanism was deactivated. Impa and Link stood in the doorway and sneezed a few times. 

“Do you think it’s safe to light a torch or two with all this dust? It’s awfully dark in here,” he said peering inside.

Impa nodded and Link fumbled through his pack and brought out a torch. He handed it to Impa and pulled out flint from one of his tunic pockets and lit the torch. I couldn’t help but to sigh, what a waste of time that was. If people hadn’t lost magic they wouldn’t have to carry flint at all. Impa handed the torch back to him and they entered. They carefully made their way to the middle of the room where the altar was. Link seeing the two floor candelabras on each side, lit them. The room was dimly lit but at least they could see now.

I have to say that it is a strange feeling to see them looking at my physical self. I feel like if I am some sort of strange curiosity on display. It’s even weirder to be looking at oneself from outside your body, however. I want to look away from being reminded of my fate but Impa gasps and it draws my attention back. Impa looks at my body with a hand covering her mouth as she takes a step back.

“What is it Impa?”

“ I...I’ve seen her before! I was meditating the other day and when I opened my eyes she was standing in front of me for a few seconds.”

So she had seen me!

“A premonition I reckoned,” continued Impa. “Or perhaps she has been watching over Hyrule all this time as a spirit...Perhaps she is the reason you bear the mark on your hand. She knows you are the one who will reunite the Triforce.”

Well, I wouldn’t go that far but from what I know of him perhaps maybe there could be a small chance that he might actually succeed. As for the mark that’s the Triforce of Courage’s doing, not mine.

Link seemed to ponder on what Impa had said as he sat on the bed beside my physical body. “There’s no dust on her,” he stated as he gently passed his hand over my arm.

“Magic,” was the sheikah’s simple answer. “Nowadays magic is rare, only a certain few people have it and they are in their old age. Apart from the triforce and other small magical objects, magic is disappearing from this world. However a long time ago in the days this princess was awake, magic was quite common and used in such trivial matters in everyday tasks.”

Link hesitantly extended his arm and softly stroked the length of my ear.

Wait! What are you doing? No don’t do that! If spirits could blush I’d be blushing furiously now. If he only knew that this gesture was reserved between lovers. It was just as scandalous as if he had touched my breast.

“Did all Hylians back then have long ears like hers?” asked Link turning towards Impa.

“Yes. It was said back then that they could even hear the goddesses.”

We can hear better than the Zoras, Gorons or Rito, but to go as far as saying we can hear the goddesses that is quite far fetched.

“Be cautious on your journey, not only is your task a difficult one you must also be careful not to be caught by Ganon’s followers. If you are injured please be careful about blood. A few drops is all his minions need to revive him. Now that is said, are you ready to start your quest Chosen One?”

Link solemnly nodded as he got up. “I’ll escort you back to Castletown first.”

“Oh I almost forgot!” Impa took out a bundle from her bag and set it by the altar. “I brought clothes for her once she wakes so she’ll fit in better with our time. It might not exactly be the right size but it’s better than nothing.”

Link glanced at the dress then to my body. “How did you know what size to bring?”

“I took a guess based off the apparition I saw...I had no idea it would turn out to be actually her.”

******

I do not know why but after Link had escorted Impa safely back to the town, he came back. Perhaps it was just to see if he could open the door without the Sheikah, however nonetheless he came to my side and looked at my body for a long moment. He then took a deep breath and slowly exhaled as if to strengthen his resolve to see his quest through, and I can’t help but to wonder what drives him. From what I understood even if he did find the triforce of Courage, it wouldn’t be like it used to be. So why even bother finding it? He wasn’t obligated to break my curse, he didn’t even know me. So why do something that doesn’t really matter just because someone told him to do it. I decided that this would be my first question...if ever I woke up.

At first he traveled on the road and I wondered why he hadn’t taken a horse on his journey. He stayed silent on his way and I was starting to think maybe I should return to follow Impa. Watching someone just walk isn’t very interesting, but eventually he made it to Rauru Town. It was a small town that had been created shortly after the Imprisoning war and named after the Sage of that era protecting the Temple Of Time. 

Link greeted those who said hello to him and asked around if anybody knew if there was an ancient temple nearby. An old woman did mentioned Parapa and after thanking her he stopped at an inn to rest for the night. 

The next day as he left the inn a middle aged woman came running to him.

“Excuse me I heard you were asking around town yesterday about an ancient temple. Are you an archeologist?”

“Something of the sort,” replied Link as he held his cloak closed trying to hide as much as he could the sword that rested on his hip. Only the tip of the scabbard could be seen poking out from under the hem of the cloak.

I guess he didn’t want to go into a lengthy explanation or simply didn’t want to draw too much attention to himself. A wise decision considering he was being hunted down by Ganon’s followers.

“Each town has it’s Wiseman, you can learn a lot from them. My father happens to be this town’s Wiseman. Follow me I can bring you to him.”

He followed her to a small house with white bricks. Once inside she led him down a flight of stairs where an aging man sat at a table. Numerous scrolls and maps littered the table. The man was so absorbed in his study that the woman had to clear her throat to announce their presence. Startled the man looked up.

“And who might you be young man?”

“He’s a travelling archeologist Dad. He wants to know about the Parapa Temple.”

“Parapa? It’s dangerous to go there these days. A lot of monsters have taken up residence there.”

Link pushed his cloak aside revealing his sword. “I came prepared.”

“So you did. But Ganon’s minions aren’t the only monsters there you know. Those who dared venture in to test their courage came running back about ancient demons in the depths of the temple. No one has ever made it really far in...A shame if you ask me. No one really knows what that Temple is for, it doesn’t seem to be a place dedicated to the worship of the golden goddesses. There’s no statues or carvings...at least not that anyone found. I’ve studied ancient history but there’s no mention of Parapa....In my younger days I once led an expedition there but only went as far as the first room before we had to run for our lives...Do you really want to explore its depths?”

“Ya, I’m curious to know what’s in there...There could be...treasures.”

The old man laughed. “You young lads are all the same, either looking to strike riches or looking for fame. I don’t know what business you have to go in there but if you are really serious about it, I can teach you something that will be helpful, in exchange if you make it out alive you have to come back to tell me what you found.”

“Fair enough,” Link said.

“Apparently my ancestors were well versed in magic and one of them kept a sort of journal and actually wrote down a spell in it. It’s supposed to increase the durability of shields and increase the ability to deflect. You’re welcome to try it out. No one has ever gotten it to work though but who knows you might be lucky.”

“What do I have to do?”

“All you need is an incantation,” the old man said and paused for a dramatic effect. “You simply take out your shield and concentrate your attention to it and say Shield Activate.”

The woman rolled her eyes, “This prank is starting to get old Dad.”

This was no prank, it was actually a common spell soldiers used in my time. Link took off his cloak and unstrapped his shield off his back. He set it on the ground and crouched beside it, looking hard at it and said the words.

“Now let’s see if it worked. Mia hand me the slingshot on the...”

Mia must have done this many times for she already had gotten it and cut off her dad in mid sentence by handing it to him roughly.

“Now take your shield and try to stop this pebble.”

Link did what he was told and the pebble instead of simply falling to the ground after hitting his shield bounced off and implanted itself in the wall. The man not expecting this, fell back as Mia stood wide eyed. 

“You have a talent with magic young man,” the old man said as he got up and looked at him in amazement. “You might actually be able to discover the secrets of Parapa. I mistook you for a fool but you might actually stand a chance.”

“So where exactly is Parapa?” asked Link.

“Head north west from here and you’ll find a small forest at the base of the mountains. There’s a cave that will lead you to the other side of the mountain range. You’ll end up in Parapa desert. The temple lies near the coast of the ocean.

Link thanked them and let himself out. By then it was already late morning as he left town and headed out.


	4. Parapa

Link is a very skilled swordsman, I have watched him fight as he encountered monsters in the cave. If I had doubts about his abilities before I have none now. He is one with his sword and watching him is fascinating. It’s almost like a dance, a deadly dance nonetheless, but he is extremely agile, light on his feet, and quick as lightning. I haven’t seen anyone fight in this time and I wonder if all warriors are like him or if he is exceptional. I can’t help but cheer him on as he crosses the hot sands of the desert.

I do not feel the heat but then again I do not feel the cold either. I have forgotten what it was like, yet I am reminded seeing Link drink more often and constantly wiping his brow during the day as the hot desert sun beats down on him. At some point he even takes off his tunic and I have to admit he really is pleasing to the eye. The numerous scars across his body doesn’t escape my attention however and I wonder what trials he has encountered during his last quest. At night when the temperature drops he is bundled up and shivering. The desert really is a harsh unforgiving environment. I wonder how the Gerudos can tolerate such opposite extremities in temperatures and what makes them stay in the desert. Link eventually makes it through however and I can read relief on his face as he walks up to the Temple.

It is early evening and he stops to make camp. He eats and settles down for the night, his sword and shield are by his side and he eventually falls into a warrior’s sleep. When I was a young child I had asked Impala if soldiers during a war even slept, and if they did weren’t they easy targets. She had laughed and called me silly saying we all need to sleep eventually so of course soldiers and warriors did too, they just went into a lighter sleep mode so they can wake instantly at the slightest noise and be ready for battle. 

Sleep, the one thing I have learned to hate over the centuries. If ever this spell is broken I will try to stay awake as long as I can.

The first rays of the sun comes quickly enough and Link is stirring, he comes awake fast. In my days I always had a hard time getting up, I admire the way the moment his eyes are open he gets up as if he hadn’t been sleeping just a few seconds ago. I guess Impala was right. He gathers his equipment quickly all the while munching on some traveller’s bread, and a a mix of nuts for breakfast. I follow silently behind him as he enters the temple.

He looks at the elevator not to sure what to do but he figures it out fast enough. The smile on his face is priceless as he marvels at the technology, which reminds me I haven’t seen one of those anywhere not even at the castle. I think he is impressed that above ground it is just like any normal temple, but here it is below ground. I guess in this era people don’t build underground anymore. The inside of the temple is lit with torches burning with magical fire. Once lit it will burn constantly without burning the torch creating an everlasting light until the person cancels out the spell. I hear him say out loud that technology was supposed to advance with time not the other way round, and it strikes me that he has a point. Hyrule had lost a great deal of knowledge over time both technologically and magically, and with what I have learned watching the Princess it leaves me with an uneasy feeling that the kingdom is failing.

It is not long after Link gets off the elevator that he is attacked. The fight is quick to end and Link looks at the fallen foe on the ground. I hear him say he has never seen this type of monster before and I laugh when he says it looks like a kangaroo. Wosus do in fact look like humanoid kangaroos.

Link continues on but is soon faced with a locked door forcing him to retrace his steps and go the other way. He has to fight his way through more Wosus and down the hall Bots throw themselves at him. He only gets a moment of rest before a Stalfos attacks him. He is then faced with a dead end. He looks around and then crouches down by the corpse of the Stalfos. He inspects the armor and grins as he pulls out a key attached to it.

He slowly makes his way back to the locked door. On the other side is another long corridor with more Wosus and he barely ducked in time to avoid getting hit by a flying skull. At least I know it is a skull since I remember my monster identification lessons, to Link however it must have seem like a ball of fire was coming after him. He crosses swords with another Stalfos. He seems to have an easier time with those I observed. Stalfos were still very common now so I guess he has fought his share of them during his previous quest to save the current princess. And now that I think about it Bots too.

He passes by two elevators and hesitated at each one whether to take it or keep going. He decided to continuing his way, and if I remember my father’s map he made the right decision. He has been injured in one of the fights and I know just down the hall lives a fairy that could heal his wounds. Fairies love to be helpful and so as expected she flew to Link as soon as she saw him. 

With the wound on his arm healed, Link thanked her and asked why she stayed in such a dismal place. She merely flew around him a few times and then looked straight at me and said “Mission accomplished,” before flying off. Fairies are ethereal creatures so I’m not too surprised she can see me. It was the first one I’ve seen though since my unfortunate situation and I had hoped she would have stayed long enough to talk and maybe transmit a message to Link, but perhaps it is all wishful thinking. Perhaps she hadn’t seen me and by mission accomplished she meant that my father had tasked her to help any hylians that came into the temple.

Link turned back and took the closest elevator, this one took him up. Once again another corridor awaited him and he sighed before walking again. Going up a flight of stairs he had almost run into a Wosus. Perhaps he was lost in his thoughts but that moment of inattention nearly cost him his life.

A gleaming light on the floor caught his attention. I saw him pick up something and putting it in his pocket. I guess he had found another key. He continued on and out of nowhere was hit by a volley of chain hammers. I have to admit I hadn’t expected it either but then again even if I had I wouldn’t have been able to warn him. He quickly got back to his feet and dodge the next one retreating enough to be out of the line of fire. He seems to be calculating the timing that the Guma is throwing his hammers and yet he seems confused that the Guma wasn’t really going after him. Guma were a form of humanoid mutated bull created by my father’s wizards to protect the temples. They were made for defending and keeping out outsiders, although they were supposed to go neutral at the approach of a Chosen One. Perhaps time has erased that part of the magic. Link finally goes for the attack and the Guma disintegrate leaving behind yet another key. 

Retracing his steps he goes back to the elevator and heads down to the bottom floor where he is greeted by an Iron Knuckle. He has more difficulty and the battle drags on. I realize he is growing tired as his sword hits aren’t as strong and doesn’t raise as quick. His shield is taking more hits than before. Link retreats a little and now they are circling around each other. They are even matched. It doesn’t surprise me considering Iron Knuckles were once soldiers that my father had chosen to guard the temples. His wizards had cast a spell on them so that even after their deaths their armour would continue standing guard with the same skill as the soldier had.

The sound of blades crossing brings me back to the present, they have resumed fighting. However Link miscalculates a feigned attack from the Iron and ends up blocking off the wrong side. The enemy’s blade slices his right forearm and he falls back. This has to end now or this empty armour will get the better of him. There has to be something I can do, I clench my fists in frustration. The Iron Knuckle raises his sword for the kill and then without thinking I lunged at it knowing fully well that my gesture is pointless. I go through the armour and it suddenly stops...The Iron had frozen in place, arm raised with it’s sword in the air.

I am just as confused as Link is. Perhaps spiritual energy tampers with the spell. Link takes a few minutes recovering and then tears off a part of the bottom of his tunic and wraps it around his wound when he realizes that the Iron has mysteriously deactivated. He then takes out a handkerchief from a pocket and tries his best to soak up his blood off the floor. He then takes a few deep breaths and continues on his way. He stops in front of a torch and seems to be thinking, before taking out the bloody handkerchief and burning it. I guess it makes sense that way the blood he has shed gets eradicated thus no one can collect it. This makes me think if he dies would it be safer to have a funeral pyre than an actual burial to avoid this Ganon fellow from coming back. He didn’t sound like a nice person from the stories I have heard. I shake my head to clear those morbid thoughts. Link will not die here or anytime soon. When he does he will be an old man, at least I hope so.

I decide to go on ahead hoping that he doesn’t have to fight again so soon. The goddesses are against us it seems and Link is attacked by two Stalfos. The fight doesn’t last long as he had a much easier time dealing with them than the Iron.

Down the hall he unlocks a door, where a Guma awaited him on the other side. This time he expected the volley of chain hammers and didn’t get hit. He continues on, and is faced with another Iron Knuckle. I wonder if I pass through it, will it have the same effect as earlier. Link has already engaged in battle but I’m not taking a chance, and run through the Iron. And it worked! The Iron Knuckle freezes. Link lowers his sword and shield and cocks his head to the side, probably wondering what happened. The gesture is adorable and it reminds me of a confused puppy.

My sense of victory is short lived as he comes to an open door and I see the guardian and the stone monument behind it. A humanoid horse in armour standing seven feet tall awaits him holding a spiked club. It just stands there, unmoving. Link lets fall his pack to the ground and takes the advantage of casting the shield spell and advances cautiously. 

When he got near enough the Mazura comes to life, and the battle began. Even though Link can’t hear me I cheer him on. He dodges and attacks and resumes a defensive stance when Mazura tries to hit him with his club. The pattern repeats, like a deadly dance. Link is constantly moving trying to avoid being cornered. Anxiety building up in me causes me to close my eyes. He cannot fail, he must not fail. It would be too cruel to finally have hope that I will be awakened soon, only to have Link die here.

I hear a horrible cry followed by a loud thump and then there is silence. I open my eyes and see Link breathing heavily, his skin gleaming with sweat. Mazura lies unmoving on the floor. Victory belongs to Link. He cleans the blade of his sword and sheaths it. Retrieving his pack he pulls out one of the crystals and advances towards the stone monument. He places the crystal in the socket and steps back. One down, five more to go. Do I dare hope that by the end of the year I will be living back in my physical body like a normal Hylian?


	5. Ruto

The moment Link came out of the temple there was a loud rumble and the earth began to shake. He ran as far away he could before the temple crumbled to the ground. Link turned around and faced the pile of rubble and cloud of dust and laughed. He laughed hysterically and all I could think of is the stress and the trauma after so many battles has driven him mad.

“Well so much for studying Parapa Temple! The old man will probably want to murder me when he finds out I destroyed it!”

I just stared at him. Of all things to say after having gone through all that! If I had a body I don’t know if I would have smacked him on the back of the head for daring to joke about this or hug him being thankful that he was still alive.

Night had fallen and he set up camp by the temple’s rubble. He then sat down and took off the improvised bandage, throwing it into the fire. He then poured from a flask a sort of potion on his wound. I recognized it as being a red healing potion. At least it’s recipe survived the ages and was not forgotten. He ate and settled down for the night mumbling about returning to Rauru.

I watch him as he sleeps. He looks so peaceful and still now. A strand of brown hair lies on his cheek and out of reflex I softly brush it to the side with the back of my hand. Or at least that’s what would have happened if I had a physical body. Nonetheless at that precise moment he smiles in his sleep.

“Sweet dreams Link,” I whispered. “Light knows you deserve it.”

*****

The Wiseman looked flabbergasted when Link told him the temple was in ruins. He doesn’t want to go in details so he just says the temple was once a place of worship for an ancient tribe that lived in the desert. He is not far from the truth since in my time there really was a tribe of Gerudo that lived in Parapa Desert. The Wiseman seems to accept the explanation.

Link stayed a few days in town to rest before heading west, the Wiseman said he should seek out the Wiseman in the town of Ruto if he wanted to know about another ancient temple.

I have to say Link has the curiosity of a cat so when he traveled across a plain and noticed a cavern a bit to the North he just had to take a look. It turned out to be a sort of shelter for travelers but was occupied by what I assumed to be some of Ganon’s underlings. Link made quick work of them and decided to stop for the night.

Once in his bedroll it wasn’t long till he started to doze off when suddenly he sat up wide awake. I hadn’t heard anything and looked around confused. He was staring into the back of the cavern, and following his gaze I finally saw what it was that caught his attention. Something gleamed In the darkness as it reflected the light of the fire. Link got up to investigate. Turned out it was a small golden statuette. Finding it odd that such a thing could be found here he put it in his pack and went back to sleep.

I recognized that statuette, it was of the Goddess Hylia. I had one just like it in my chamber. Actually the majority of Hylians had at least one in their home, well in my time that is. I do not know if the tradition still holds. Hylia was our Patron Goddess after all, but now a days now that I think about it I don’t recall seeing any type of worship.

As always when I compare the then and now I’m overwhelmed by a wave of nostalgia. I miss my home, I miss my attendant that was also my best friend. I miss my family even as strange as it sounds I miss my brother too. I wish I could go back to that, but nothing will ever be the same again even if Link does break my curse. It’s not like I can resume my life, it will be more like starting it over again. I step out of the shelter and just stand there looking at the night sky. The stars and moon comfort me a little, at least they haven’t changed and this was still the same night sky I looked upon when I was alive.

Several days pass by and Link has yet to encounter anyone. I’m beginning to think that he prefers it that way. He seems much more relaxed and calm than when he is around people. I don’t think it’s that he doesn’t like socializing, he just prefers to be out there in the wilderness. I’ve seen him looking up to the sky as if he’s enjoying the warmth of the sun on his face, and the way he stops to listen to the song of birds. Or the way he just stands still sometimes listening to the wind with his eyes closed. Letting the soft breeze tussle his brown hair. I’ve seen him smile often enough in those moments. I’m guessing he’s more of an outdoor person, a real adventurer always going where life will take him. I wonder if he is happy since he got his role of appointed knight to the Princess since that meant he was stuck inside the castle mostly. Or was he starting to feel miserable and that was part of the reason he took on this quest.

Settling down will be something he might do only when he no longer is able to live like this. I wonder if he even has a family, and will he ever return to them...And next thing I know I’m thinking of my own family and a small voice resounds in my head how I’ll never be able to return to them and that I have no place to return to when the curse is lifted. I tell it to be quiet, and I wait for morning. Perhaps I am finally starting to be a little senile.

When the sun rose so did he. He ate a quick breakfast of dried fruits and bread that the Wiseman’s daughter had given him.

Sometime in the late afternoon he finally arrives at the town of Ruto. His arrival doesn’t go unnoticed as so few travel these days. To think in my time it wasn’t rare to travel. Everyone at least once in their lifetime went on a journey across Hyrule, but then again those were happier times. It’s not that the roads were safer back then, quite the contrary the roads were just as dangerous and the demons stronger than Ganon’s minions are but people didn’t let that stop them from enjoying life. Maybe it was because people didn’t live in fear and chose not to let fear dictate their lives. People did something about it. As children we learned sword play and okay maybe knowing a spell or two helped.

People stopped for an instant what they were doing to stare at Link. Children pointed at him while their mother’s scolded them and hurried them along. You would think they would recognize the one who saved them from Ganon. However I’m starting to think Link prefers it that way. He doesn’t seem to like being the center of attention. However with Ganon’s minions searching for him with the intent to kill maybe it’s a good thing. At least no one can be bribed into telling where Link was going.

Link asked a few passing people if they knew of an ancient temple nearby but only got stares or the “I know nothing” response. As the sun began to set I can read into Link’s disappointment as the crowds was thinning out in the streets as people went home. As he made his way to the nearest inn a young woman came running to him.

“Traveler you wouldn’t have by any chance stumbled upon a rare statuette or heard of someone trying to sell one?”

“No, why?”

“Someone broke into my uncle’s house and stole a valuable artifact. He’s a professor at the university in the capital. He’s giving a lecture on the origins of the royal crest. The statuette somehow is connected and he wanted to show it to his students.”

Link, the good guy that he is, asked for a description of the statuette. Without a word he took his ruckus sack off his shoulder and set it on the ground and knelt beside it. He took out the statuette he had taken from the moblins and held it out to the woman.

“That’s it! That’s the one! But why do you have it?”

And so Link tells her his encounter with the moblins and she begs him to follow her saying he deserved to be rewarded. He tells her he doesn’t need anything but she won’t have any of it and practically drags him into a nearby house.

“Your statuette has been found!” she shouts as she opens the door.

A distinguished man stands up from a desk overwhelmed by papers. He looks incredibly at Link. “Is this true?”

Link gives him the statuette and the man shakes his hand.

“I cannot thank you enough young man. What would you like in return? Money?...”

“Actually I’m looking for an ancient temple around here but I have no idea of where it could be. Your niece said you were some kind of professor?”

“Yes, yes I am...My name is Charles. An old nearby temple you say,” he replies as he stroke his beard in thought. “Ah yes that would be the ruins in Midoro Swamp...Do you really want to go there? It isn’t very accessible. I have a book about it if you’re researching on it that way you don’t have to go there yourself. The author is actually the one who discovered it and he wrote a lot of details on it, as well as a hypothesis of it’s use. I have a copy in my library that I can lend you.”

“Thank you for the offer but no, I have to go there myself there’s something I have to do there.”

“What could you possibly have to do in there? It’s not a tourist attraction you know, did someone dare you to go there and bring back a proof? You can loose your life there it’s a dangerous place.”

“I fought Ganon I think I can handle it,” Link replied.

“Wait you’re Link?! What are you doing out here my boy. I thought you were made to be the guardian knight of the princess!”

“I am but I’ve been sent on a quest to find the Triforce of Courage and also break the curse on the ancient sleeping princess.”

Huh? He’s awfully chatty today.

“The sleeping princess? You mean the one that’s supposed to be behind the door that doesn’t open in the North palace ruins? Is she really real? I thought it was just a legend to explain why the Royal family always called their eldest daughter Zelda,” said the woman.

I have heard some say something like that. Apparently my brother wanted everyone to remember what he did to me in his lust for power. I’m glad that afterwards he had his wizard punished, and that he ended up being a decent king afterwards. The real reason though was because of another legend that long ago there was a war between Demise and Hylia over the land that would eventually become Hyrule. One god sought total dominance over it’s inhabitants while the other believed every one had a right to be free. To save her people Hylia had shattered the land and sent a part of it to soar in the sky permanently. She then cast away her divinity to be reborn among her people to guide the one who would be strong enough to defeat Demise. Apparently she was reborn in the family of a school master and was named Zelda. She regained her memories of being Hylia and after Demise was defeated thanks to her champion, made the floating land returned to the ground and became the leader of the new community. She promised them that if ever Demise came back she would be reborn along with her champion. So once a monarchy was established every first born princess was named Zelda in hopes that she would be Hylia reborn in case calamity struck Hyrule. Or something like that.

“Were you actually able to open the door? Did you see her?” asked the woman.

“I have.”

“Fascinating! How did you open the door? Many have tried before you know,” Charles said.

“None of them were Sheikah though,” Link said with a grin.

“Ah so the Sheikah were behind this,” Charles said while stroking his beard. “We had a hypothesis that the door was spelled by Sheikah magic. How did the magic last this long though is another question in itself or perhaps the magic is finally fading which allowed you to open it?”

“Impa said only a Sheikah could open it, or someone with the complete Triforce,” explained Link.

“Is it true that Hylians of old used to have long ears? Or is it just a symbolism we see in historical documents that mean they were trying to hear the gods?” asked Charles.

Why do these people keep thinking we could hear the gods? They make it sound like if everyone could when it was only the sages that could. If ever I wake up clearing up this issue will be the first thing I do.

“Yes actually. It does look odd at first.”

Well excuse me for having long ears. Perhaps you’re the odd ones with short ears.

“But other than that they are just like ours. I’ve touched them and I don’t think that they were able to hear the gods like history claims they could.”

Thank you! If I already hadn’t had a crush on him I would have fallen in love with him for being the only reasonable one.

Link looked deep in thought for a moment before continuing. “Now that I think about it, she might even get teased or made fun of because of her ears.”

My hands goes to my ears. The thought never truly occurred to me since I never thought I had any hope of anyone breaking the curse before. But now that someone was actively trying to, and the possibility that I will wake up, live and have a future scares me. I have a feeling that if I do come back to life I will have to find a way to hide my ears as not to become a sort of attraction.

“Indeed...Wait, you did what?” asked the man scandalized. “You actually touched her ears?!”

“Oh my!” The woman started to giggle. “Whatever for?”

“I was curious to see if they were like ours or felt more like rabbit ears. Why? It’s not like I attacked her.”

The professor shook his head and sighed. “My dear boy you better hope she never hears of this if you do manage to wake her up. In ancient times people were a lot more formal and respectful even in courting. You simply did not touch a lady not even to hold hands unless you were married. So touching her ears is like the equivalent of touching a breast on a woman you don’t know.”

Link suddenly turned beet red and started to stutter. “What?…I...I didn’t know! Had I known I…would never had done that! Jeez thanks for letting me know.”

And now you do so please refrain from doing that, thank you very much. This professor definitely knows his stuff.

“If ever you do succeed in breaking the curse can you tell her about me?” asked the professor after an awkward silence. “I would love to talk to her about the history of Hyrule. I have so many things to discuss and she might answer some questions about certain things...Not to mention that she might want to talk about how things were back then with someone who has an inkling about how it was. The poor lass will probably be at a complete loss upon waking that’s for sure. According to the legend she is from the Golden Era...which isn’t exactly yesterday.”

He has a point but I won’t be as lost as he thinks I’ll be. After all I’ve been haunting Hyrule for a while now. If my curse is lifted perhaps I should visit him one day just to update the history books, and correct that ridiculous assumption that we could hear the gods.

“So what exactly do you have to do in this temple?” asked the woman.

And suddenly Link is very talkative, as a matter of fact this is the longest conversation he’s had since I started following him. He explains that in the old temples across Hyrule he has to place crystal orbs that are supposed to be the keys to gaining access to the palace that hides the Triforce of Courage. From his explanation he still sounds sceptical yet intrigued. I think he may actually have an interest in Hyrule’s history, it certainly would explain why he’s so talkative all of a sudden. The historian is captivated by his story.

“So you see the problem is I don’t know where these temples are. It’s like they’ve been forgotten with time. I have to travel across Hyrule to find clues on their whereabouts. Perhaps you know of them? The Wiseman of Rauru town told me about the one in Parapa.”

“Hmm...Forgotten temples. I’ll have to consult with my colleagues. Maybe by the time you finish your business at Midoro I’ll have some answers for you. This is a bit off subject but did you know in ancient times Hylians were able to use magic?”

Ancient times! Again with ancient times! What does that make me then? Ancient? But then again if you count the years I’ve seen that would make me a one hundred twenty years old. And it dawns on me I’ve never thought of what would happen to me once the curse will be lifted. Will my body suddenly catch up on age and I will truly die? Or will I simply resume my life like Impala had intended and be like a relic of the past? Not fitting in and end up being the object of research?

“I did, the Wiseman from Rauru sort of told me. He taught me a spell that makes my shield deflect in a most exaggerated way.”

“And it actually worked for you?” replied excitedly Charles.

Link nodded.

“Incredible! A friend of mine who studies ancient Hylians and their magical abilities found recently a document containing a spell to make a person jump higher.” At this Charles fumbled around through the papers on his desk. “I found it interesting and copied it down. Do you want to try it?”

Oh no, not in here! This isn’t going to go well, for you see the small town houses have low ceilings. If they were standing in a manor, temple or castle it would have been okay, but here?

Link puts his sack down and looks at the paper the man hands him. He recites it and then jumps up only to bang his head against the ceiling and falls to the ground. He sits up, hands rubbing his head.

“Oh my! Are you alright?” asks the woman.

“I’m definitely going to have a headache for awhile but anyway sorry for the ceiling,” Link says as he looks up and sees the hole in the ceiling.

“It’s quite alright. Just seeing this firsthand is incredible! Our ancestors were truly amazing...I wonder where did we go wrong to have lost such powers. According to my research even the peasants used minor magic to help them in their daily work.”

Magic truly was a gift from the gods. It definitely made our lives easier so why had the Hylians lost it? Why was magic disappearing in this age. Did they do something that angered the gods?

Charles and his niece invited Link to stay for the night and after dinner Link took out his map and Charles marked the whereabouts of the temple. The next morning goodbyes were said and Link sets off once more with the promise of returning eventually.  
  


**Background notes:** In this fanfic I made it that everyone knows that Impa is the last Sheikah and the princess’s guardian, just to simplify things.

I think to explain the disappearance of magic I’m going to go with “Twilight Princess” backstory of the twili’s ancestors who got their magic sealed away, and add that at the same time the gods decided to slowly seal away with time all magic in fear of it being used to destroy the world they created. And possibly have forget about some magical items that Link finds on his quest.


	6. Midoro

Link follows a road that leads him south, I simply follow behind. I wonder how he would react if he knew I had been following him. The road is long and uneventful. As expected he meets no one. I find myself getting bored, I wish there was a way to communicate with him. At least it would pass the time and accelerate this journey. From afar I can see a mountain ahead. It takes several more days to reach it. Luckily the road led to a cave that lets us through the mountain, avoiding having to climb to get to the other side. Not that it would have been a problem for me I just have to float up, but for Link it would have been another delay.

The cave turns out to be simply a tunnel and near the exit the tunnel went upward. It seemed that at some point there must have been a sort of land slide or a partial collapse of the tunnel for we came to a stop at the foot of a high cliff edge. That jump spell certainly came in handy. I was starting to worry that we would have to spend the night in that cave but we finally emerged out into the evening. 

Up ahead was a vast open field but nearby to the west of us was a small wooded area, and that’s where Link chose to set up camp for the night. I waited until he was asleep and wandered off. After being in that cave for so long I was glad to be outside again. You would think a dark spooky place like a cave wouldn’t scare a ghost but it did me. I always hated dark places.

I see some animals like deer or the occasional fox. They seem to hesitate and look straight at me as if not sure wether they should flee or not before resuming what I had interrupted. I find a small pond and sit at the edge. The ground is made up of gravel and pebbles but having no physical body I don’t feel the discomfort. The pond is still as there’s no wind. The soft glow of a fairy flying around above the pond catches my attention and I watch as it does it’s aerial dance. After a while it stopped and stays suspended in the air for a moment before to my surprise flying towards me. Perhaps it can sense my presence like the animals do, or perhaps it really does see me like the one in Parapa might have.

“Can you really see me Little One?” I hesitantly ask.

It comes and lands on a flower near me.

“Yes, I can see you Miss Ghost. Why do your ears look funny? Were you bad as a kid and got dragged by your ears often?”

Wait, what? I had forgotten how fairies had the innocence of young children. Although I must admit it, her comment was funny in a way.

“No, but maybe it’s because I am very old.”

The fairy laughed and said it hoped that it would never get as old as I. It felt good to finally be able to talk to someone. I asked about the area and then explained my situation and asked if she would be willing to come with me to establish some form of communicate between Link and I. However she did not want to leave her forest and before dawn we parted ways. Disappointed but understanding, I returned to Link just as he was waking up.

After his morning routine we headed east and after an hour of walking, the edge of the swamp could be seen. Link followed the edge but eventually the road cut off into swampy land and he needed to actually walk in it to get to the next patch of dry land. Once back on dry land he took out his map. Unfortunately the temple was surrounded by mountains so from where we were there was no direct access so we kept to the road. The scenery changed and now the road was bordered on both sides by a small wooden area. By the end of the day the road turned northward. Since it was a clear sunny day Link used the additional daylight to keep going. When the swamp was visible again to the west he made camp for the night.

The next day we went into the swamp. Just watching Link trudge through the swamp makes me happy for once to be nothing but a spirit. By mid day Link finally arrives at the temple. His leggings are soaked to the knees and his boots make a sort of squishy sound when he walks. He hastily climbs up the steps of the temple and sits on the ground where it is safe. I watch him build a small camp fire with a few small branches and leaves he had picked up before entering the swampland. Satisfied he takes off his boots and sets them near the fire to dry, and to my surprise and horror he actually takes off his leggings and spreads it near the fire. I quickly turn around blushing about to say something out loud and then remember that he can’t see or hear me. Right. If you were soaking wet in the middle of nowhere and alone it didn’t matter if you were pant less while waiting to dry off. I can’t wait to see his reaction when he learns that I’ve been with him this whole time. 

He eats a quick lunch and puts the fire out, before getting dress and entering the temple.

He takes the elevator and goes straight downwards to the bottom floor. He is greeted by a few bots which he quickly disposes of. As he goes up a set of stairs he is taken off guard by a Ra mimicking a statue. It comes to life and shoots fireballs at him which he dodges at the last minute. The next threat comes from a Gooma, it takes Link a few minutes before the fight ends with him victorious. As if sensing it’s comrade’s demise another Gooma rushes at Link. Link is light on his feet and has the advantage of speed. The Gooma barely had time to throw a few axes at him before it too fell under his blade. It turned out this one had a key on him that Link took.

Link heads back to the elevator and moves up one floor, deciding to take the hallway to the left. He is greeted by a bunch of blue arnels and further down the hallway he dodges a bubble. Further down two Stalfos jump down at him from ledges on the wall. I watch in fascination this deadly ballet. I can understand why he was able to defeat Ganon when no one else could. He uses his small frame to his advantage making him light on his feet and faster reflexes than his counterpart bulky, muscular warriors. I still wish there was a way I could help him though, after all, the reason he was here was partially because of me.

Another key awaits him at the end of the hallway and then he backtracks to the elevator and takes the other hall but it leads him to a dead end. After going back to take the elevator up another floor he goes left. Some Ras try to stop him by swooping down to bite him but he runs right pass them. One actually flew right through me causing me to shiver which is strange. I’ll have to ponder on that later since Link comes to a stop to unlock a door. 

What lies beyond the door scares me. There is a vast pool of lava and the only way to get across is by walking on a thin ledge. I can’t bare to watch, afraid that he might fall. I cover my eyes like a child and wait to hear a sound that tells me he made it to the other side. After a while I hear a loud sigh.

“Well thank goodness that’s over, hopefully coming back will go just as easy,” he says to himself.

I sigh as well and float to the other side to join him. We walk for a while and in the distance I hear the metallic sound that only an armour can make. Well I can handle that at least. The ironknuckle rushes at us and comes to a stop a few meters away and seems to hesitate as it looks at me, at least that’s how I see it. The hesitation doesn’t last long and it resumes its dash just as I start running to it. As soon as I pass through it, it falls to the ground in pieces. Link lowers his shield and sword and looks around confused but then shrugs.

“Thank you,” he calls out with an unsure voice.

“You’re welcome,” I answer knowing fully well he can’t hear me. Also I think I might be scaring him a bit. By now he must have figured out that this phenomenon of iron knuckles falling to the ground is more than just a fluke.

The hallway eventually leads to another elevator that brings Link down to another floor. As he gets off of it he is attacked by a Stalfos. Further away blocks of stone suddenly starts to fall from the ceiling and he runs to avoid being squashed while I simply go through whatever blocks have fallen on the ground. This temple is definitely more deadly than Parapa.

The ironknuckle that follows is proof. I pass through it several times yet nothing happens and Link is forced to fight. The constant battles are starting to affect him. His reactions are slower and by the time he defeats it he is out of breath.

Why wasn’t I able to neutralize this ironknuckle. Is there an expiration to this curse? Am I finally dying or is it simply that this one was particularly stronger than the ones we have encountered so far? Link sits down to catch his breath and rest a little. 

“Looks like either my luck has run out or whatever is helping me can’t do anything about red ones,” Link says out loud.

Well that’s an interesting theory maybe I can only affect the orange armoured ironknuckles. I’ll have to wait and see until we encounter more red ones and the blue ones. In my era the orange armour was worn by normal palace guards, the red ones were lieutenants, and blue ones were captains. Perhaps it had something to do with their strengths, but I still had no explanation about those shivers with the Ra.

He takes out his canteen and drinks some water. 

After several gulps he slowly lowers the canteen, something obviously has caught his attention. He puts the canteen away and gets up to retrieve a strange glove off the ground right beside the empty armour. I sense magic emanating from it, and I suddenly recall a magical glove that gives power to it’s wearer. Wether it was for lifting heavy objects, punching, or giving more force to a blade. It enhances what the wearer was doing.

Put it on! Put it on! Yes, I don’t know if my mental urging worked but he did put it on. Now if only he can get to the room where the altar was.

He backtracks to the room with the lava and again I hold my breath until he’s on the other side. The good thing about going back is that the way has already been cleared and Link looses less time. This time he really does go down in the depths of the temple. Up until now the lightning had been great thanks to magically induced torches but now the light was dimmer. The atmosphere suddenly felt more scary. He encountered more Ironknuckles that were thankfully orange and I was able to neutralize.

Link looks confused again and mentions something about having a guardian spirit or something. He has no idea how true this is.

He fights off a Stalfos, and then encounters more Ras trying to pass off as decorative statues. He eventually gets to a room where the floor suddenly cuts off and below is a pit of lava and the floor then continues. I’m guessing the Gorons had helped with setting up the traps. Link carefully jumps down and continues on his way.

Finally he arrives in the guardian’s room. An unmoving blue armoured man stands guarding the altar. The minute Link gets close to it, it comes to life and the battle begins.

Link uses the combination of the spells he has learned and seems to be aiming at the guardian’s head. I guess it makes sense since it had worked on the Ironknuckle that I hadn’t been able to neutralize. Link had knocked off the helmet and the armour had crumbled to the floor. However this time we were both surprised to find out the armour wasn’t empty. 

The helmet had hid a strangely familiar face. I think I must have known him before. I find myself forgetting things from my past life as time went by. I should know who he is but can’t remember. The one thing I remember though was reading over Link’s shoulder the scroll my father had left for him. This temple was guarded by a kingsguard. The kingsguard was an elite group of knights tasked with the protection of the royal family. The best of the best as they say. Link will have a really hard time with this one.

And then I suddenly remember him. He served when I was a young child and used to give me candies secretly to me and wink putting a finger to his lips just to get me to laugh whenever I was down. He thought it was stupid that I wasn’t allowed the occasional sweet just to keep a slim figure. Let children be children, was his belief. He was one of the friendliest guard and had a daughter about my age. I ended up getting to know him well and remembered I was always happy when he was the one assigned to me. He was everything my father could have been if he wasn’t king. I had looked up to him as a fatherly figure since mine was always busy. He was the one who had taught me how to fight with a dagger and then a short sword when I was older.

Watching this battle is difficult. I have to admit I admire this knight’s devotion. He had given up his life to be cursed to protect one of the keys to the triforce of Courage. And yet I envy him also his curse will end the moment Link defeats him and he will be able to rest in peace and rejoin his family while there’s no telling when I will be able to do the same.

While I muse the battle continues on. Strangely enough the helmet had come to life and was flying around shooting fireballs in a attempt to distract Link. It momentarily works for as he dodges a fireball the blade of the knight slashes his left leg. The pain momentarily paralyze him but acting on survival instincts he is able to overcome it and fight on. The battle continues on for another 15 minutes before Link is finally victorious.

Rest in peace old friend, and for a second I see his spirit smile at me and waves before bowing and then vanishes.

Link tends to his wound by bandaging it up after having poured red potion on it, and walks over to the altar and places the crystal. At least he walks more naturally now even though he winces every now and then. He cleans his blade and sheaths it before taking off the baldric. He then uses the sheathed sword as a walking stick, leaning heavily on it. Slowly he makes his way out of the temple and strangely enough a loud rumble began as the ground shook and the temple came crumbling down just like the one in Parapara. The temple had served its purpose. 

After having moved a safe distance away he collapses from exhaustion. At least he is safe for now. In the morning he cleans out his wound and uses another red potion which completely heals his wound. It’s too bad I don’t have access to my magic anymore thanks to this curse. I could have healed him on the spot when he got cut. 

Author’s note:

I always believed that in Hyrule it is the Queen that rules and the King comes in second. In my mind ancient Zelda’s brother continued the royal line by having a daughter but that daughter is not a direct descendant of Hylia since ancient Zelda was the current reincarnation of Hylia. The daughter that ancient Zelda might have in the future when the curse is broken will be a direct descendant. So to sum up in present time the royal family are related to Hylia but no longer direct descendants. Perhaps I could do a sequel with that in mind eventually, we shall see.


	7. Mido

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m eliminating the quest for the hammer and the part of getting the water of life in a cave simply to make the story advance.

The monotony was broken when the wind suddenly picked up and actually blew Link’s hat off and he had to run into the woods after it. Following him proved to be a challenge since I couldn’t stop laughing. I can’t recall when was the last time I laughed so much.

Eventually the hat landed in the yard of an isolated small cabin. It wasn’t long until the owner came out.

“Can I help you?” asked the middle aged man.

“Sorry I was chasing my hat,” explained embarrassingly Link

The man laughed. “Aye it sure is windy today! The name is Bagu, so what brings you out here anyway? Where you heading?”

“My name is Link. I’m an explorer of ancient civilization. I’m working with Professor Charles on a project about the old temples around Hyrule.”

Ah so that’s why he was friendly with the professor. He’s trying to build himself a new identity that will allow him to seek the information he needs and a reason to be around those temples without letting Ganon’s minions know that Link the hero was traveling around Hyrule and often on the road...Smart.

“I see. Have ya been to the one in the swamps?”

“Yes. I’m coming from it actually, an earthquake seemed to have destroyed it however. Guess I’ll have to investigate to find another one.”

Bagu stroked his beard in thought. “Hmm...I’m not sure but I think there might be one on the island near the town of Mido...Oh and I might as well warn you if ever you venture out to Saria Town and you have business on Death Mountain, the mayor blocked off it’s access due to the many monsters coming down from there. I’ll write ya a note if you can wait a few minutes. The mayor is my brother so if you show him my note he’ll let you pass.”

Well that’s very kind of him, and will no doubt come in handy at some point. Once note in hand Link sets off for Mido.

***************

The town is just like all the others. People hurrying along with their business, children playing in the streets. Everything appears normal but I can feel the tension in the air. The buildings all seemed to have recent damage. I think Link feels it too because he stops an old woman and asks what happened.

“We were attacked by a group of Moblins a few days ago. They were looking for a man that oddly fits your description. I don’t know what you did but you probably caused them trouble,” she said eyeing his sword. “I would be careful while you are here if I were you. Many have been taken hostages and their loved ones might report you to get them back.”

Link nodded and pulled the hood of his cloak up. “Thank you for letting me know, I‘ll be careful...Wasn’t there anyone to protect your town when the attack occurred?”

I was wondering the same thing. Where were the soldiers? In my time even when it was peaceful the king always made sure that the towns were protected. Each town had it’s own garrison.

The old woman shook her head. “We only had a few soldiers and sadly they died protecting us.”

This was sad, very sad. Why were there so few soldiers in the first place?

Link continued on until an elderly woman came out of her house and ran to him in a panic.

“Please traveller! Do you have Water of Life on you? My daughter was gravely injured and there’s a shortage of medicine.”

Link nodded. “I do actually.”

The old woman nearly dragged him into her house. Once inside we see a pitiful scene. A woman lay in a bed surrounded by children and a weeping man. I assumed him to be her husband. The children ranged from toddlers to young teenagers. Link took out a flask from his pack and the family all looked up with hope. The blanket was removed and so were the bloody bandages. A very deep laceration going from abdomen to thorax was revealed. No red potion could heal that but maybe she stood a chance with the water of life. Again I find myself wishing for my healing magic.

Link carefully poured some on the wound. The woman became agitated and moaned in pain but the wound seemed to be not as deep anymore. After several minutes the woman calmed and seemed to rest easier. Healing magic would have probably saved this woman from agonizing for days and the wound would have been healed by now. Why is it that no one has healing magic anymore?

Nevertheless the husband hugged him out of joy. “Thank you kind stranger. I want to reward your generosity just name your reward!”

“Umm, I don’t need a reward I was happy to help.”

“Nonsense,” an old man spoke up. I assumed he was the old woman’s husband and the Wiseman of this town. “Perhaps I can interest you in a little flying lesson then?”

Some of the kids rolled their eyes while others muttered “Oh grandpa, not that again!”

“Flying?” asked Link.

“Grandpa says he knows a spell that can turn you into a fairy!” shouted one of the toddlers. “But it doesn’t work.”

A spell that turns you into a fairy? I have never heard of that one before.

Link kneeled to be on the same level as the child. “A spell that turns you into a fairy huh? Sounds like fun! Maybe I should try and you can all laugh at the ugly fairy...You all look like you can use a good laugh after what you’ve been through.” He looked up and winked at the elderly couple.

The old man smiled and left the room for a moment returning with an old looking book which he placed on a table. He turned several pages and then signalled Link to come.

“All you need to do is recite this spell out loud.”

Which Link did. At first nothing happened and the younger ones groaned in disappointment while the others just smiled knowing that this would happen, and then it happened. A sudden bright light enveloped around Link that blinded us all momentarily. When the light disappeared there was a small fairy floating where Link had stood a moment ago. The fairy flew around the children a few times, causing them to laugh in excitement. Afraid he would see me I stayed in the shadows. Perhaps it was best he didn’t see me now. I don’t want him to be freaked out in front of strangers that a ghost was following him. After a few minutes of entertaining the children, he landed on the bed of the injured woman.

In that moment I knew what he was up to. He probably figured that since he was a temporary fairy he could use the healing powers of a fairy to help the injured woman further. You idiot, you’ll use up all your magic reserve and you won’t even have the energy to move even a muscle afterwards. But I couldn’t help but smile as the scene warmed my heart. He went all out to make these children laugh after the horror they went through and the grief of almost losing their mother and now he was trying to help even further. He truly had a heart of gold, one that I hoped no one would ever take advantage of.

He didn’t last long and turned back into his original form before even collapsing to the ground. The elderly couple and the husband immediately went to his side to check if he was still breathing.

“He’ll be alright,” the old man said. “He just needs to rest, that spell requires a lot of energy or so the book says. He must be someone very special for the spell to have actually worked. Never thought I’d see someone in my lifetime that could use it.”

And so they made him a makeshift bed on the floor, nearly missing to see the injured woman stirring as she regained consciousness and opened her eyes. There was a lot of crying and hugs and the older kids kept the younger ones from jumping onto the bed not taking the chance of hurting their mom further. The husband kissed the woman and thanked all the goddesses that everything was going to be alright. And all of this, thanks to my protégé.


	8. A meeting between two wanderers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I changed the rating to mature because of Zelda’s state of mind. Every now and then she will be wondering what will happen to her after the curse is broken and some readers might find it dark.

Link awoke the next morning and was perfectly fine to my relief. The family gave him a big breakfast and the injured woman who was doing much better thanked him for the hundredth time. When it came time to leave the kids all wanted a hug from “Uncle Fairy”. By the time he finally set off the sun was already high in the sky. 

The husband had given Link the tip that there was an underground cave that led to the island, and it had the unfortunate location of being in a graveyard. Not far from the royal crypt actually. By the middle of the afternoon he reached the graveyard. 

The trip there hadn’t been easy since a pack of Ganon’s minions had managed to track down Link. It took him awhile to fend them off since they were largely outnumbering him but he managed and finally entered the graveyard with ease whereas I hesitated to. It’s not that I’m scared, but graveyards have always made me uneasy back when I still had a physical body that was alive. Now as a spirit I understood why. Ghost-like monsters roamed the place, flying around the graves like mindless flies. I have taken to calling them moa for the sound they make as they chase after me. They didn’t really pay attention to the living as long as the graves weren’t disturbed, but for some reason they came flying at me whenever I walked, I mean floated, near. This graveyard was no different, the minute I entered I heard a long cry “mooooaaa” and then they flew in to attack me and I hurried after Link. I guess they hate me, they must sense that I still had a chance to go back to the world of the living.

Link stopped by the royal crypt to pay his respects and I was happy to get a moment of peace. For some reason the ghost-like monsters did not approach the royal crypt. I finally got a chance to look around. Link wasn’t the only one there. An old woman was already there. Turns out she had worked for the king when she was younger and happily shared a picnic basket with Link. Meanwhile I take the time to inspect the epitaph. Many royals have died since my time and looking at the dates it’s strikes a sensitive cord within me as I realize how old I really am. But also it makes me think of my future should the curse ever be lifted. So much time has passed by and I doubt the modern day nobility will accept me as royalty. What will I do for a living? Would the Princess be kind enough to take me on as an advisor even though I don’t know much of what has been going on politically. 

I can’t help but notice the spot where my full name was on the stone. My birth date is there but no date of death. No one had ever bothered to put even a fictional date. I can’t help but smile at the thought of if the curse is broken and I eventually die will they add the date and leave the future generations to wonder how can anyone live that long or will I get a different spot. Then I realize that the chances I will get buried here now are very slim since I probably won’t be recognize as royalty. Perhaps when I’m alive again I could write a will that I want to at least be buried nearby so I can be close to my family. But then again most will probably don’t even believe who I truly am. I let out a long sigh. Maybe it would be less complicating if I truly do die when the curse is broken.

Link said his farewell and it pulls me out of my morbid thoughts. He roamed around the graves trying to find the cave. I can still see him from here maybe I’ll just stay here for awhile. The ghosts seemed to sense I was about to leave my small haven and had gathered at the edge waiting to terrorize me again. I shivered, yes I’ll definitely stay here and if Link finds the cave I’ll run to him. I heard him yell and suddenly he disappeared into the ground. I took a deep breath and flew as fast as I could while dodging the claws of those ghosts. Link had apparently found or should I say fell into a hole that resembled a large rabbit hole that led into the cave. Link sat on the ground rubbing his backside and groaning. I guess being a spirit had it’s positive notes sometimes.

Link stayed sitting a few more minutes before slowly getting back up. He stumbled upon three lowders that came at him but he simply jumped over them as they rushed by. Not long after he then came face to face with a very high ledge. He surveyed it and backed up then ran and tried to jump up but he was nowhere close. He then attempted to climb it but found the surface too slippery. 

“Perhaps I can go back to the village and see if I can borrow a ladder,” he said out loud to himself. “But that would take a lot of time.”

I agree. Not to mention that the ladder might not be long enough. He then grinned as he thought of something and I heard him recite the fairy spell. This might end in disaster, it was too soon for a demanding spell as this one. The few in this era that did have magic took weeks to recover their magical energy after just one spell. His magical reserve could run out while he was halfway up or near the top of the ledge and he would come falling down and really hurt himself this time.

He finished and turned into a fairy, and starred straight at me with such an odd expression that I knew instantly he could see me.

“You...you can see me?” I asked hesitantly for this was almost too good to be true.

“I can. Have you been following me since I opened the door that does not opened?”

“I have,” I answered sheepishly. “Actually I’ve been following Impa before you...Umm...You ought to fly up before the spell runs its course.”

“Right,” he simply said and followed me up.

I had always dreamed of the day I could finally talk to someone and now that I had the chance I did not know what to say. 

“Was it you that stopped those orange armours in the temples?”

“You mean the Ironknuckles, yes it was me. Sorry I can’t do anything about the other colours...Also I want to thank you for doing this quest and also apologize for...following you around. It gets lonely being a spirit. And since I’m partially the reason why you’re out here I thought it would be best to follow you for the moment.”

Link nodded. “I...um...would wait before thanking me. We don’t know what will happen when I use the completed Triforce. For all I know you might truly die or turn into an old granny,” he said with a grin. He quickly regained his somber air. “Or I might not even find the Triforce of Courage.”

“Well I thank you for trying. Even if I do die for real at least I’ll finally be able to move on.”

“Have you been wandering Hyrule ever since that curse was set on you?”

I shook my head. “Not at first I was too afraid to leave my body. I did roam eventually for awhile and then I went back. I went into a type of sleep I guess, hoping that perhaps it would be like true sleep and I would either die or wake for real by someone. I woke up though still a spirit, maybe a year or two after you defeated Ganon, and found Impa. I followed her until you both came to the North Castle and then followed you since.”

“Sounds like you’ve been through a lot.”

I swallow and try not to break down. I simply nod. There was an awkward silence before I decide to ask him, “What made you agree to look for the Triforce of Courage? Is it because you feel you have to as the Chosen One? You already seem to have aided Hyrule greatly by ridding her of Ganon.”

“I...uh...You can say that I was starting to get restless. Palace life isn’t really for me. I rather be doing things for myself than have everything handed to me...And guard duty gets boring after a while, it’s very monotonous... I mean it’s a good thing because it means everything is well but at the same time day after day it’s the same routine. By the way what should I call you? Princess Zelda or just Zelda?” he asked.

“Hmm actually I never thought about that. Calling me Princess Zelda doesn’t sound right, now that I’m no longer a princess and it could get confusing if ever you do succeed in breaking the curse. It might get confusing with the current Princess. Perhaps you should just call me Zelda?”

“I guess Zelda it is then.” Suddenly he blushes furiously. “Umm...sorry for touching your ears back at the North palace ruins...I had no idea that it wasn’t socially acceptable. Times have changed culture wise I guess. It’s just that no Hylian has ears like that.”

“I noticed. I’ll have to get used to the stares and people trying to touch me I guess.”

“I’ll have to update you on a lot of things when we have time. Sorry also for getting half undressed right in front of you....The thought never occurred to me that you could be a wandering spirit and following me.”

Now it was my turn to blush. “You didn’t know so you have nothing to apologize...”

Link suddenly lowered to the ground and his wings drooped down to a stop. “I guess the spell is wearing off.”

Sure enough he transforms back. He looks exhausted. He stands up anyways and heads out towards the exit. 

“I don’t mind you following me by the way...Zelda. It’s nice to have company... even though I can’t see you or have a real conversation. I guess in a way I can understand your loneliness. While I was looking for the pieces of the Triforce of Wisdom I spent many months alone in the wild, when I encountered someone I was so happy just to see someone. I don’t know how you were able to keep your sanity being alone like that for a century .”

I don’t know how I did it either, but I was happy to finally have been able to talk to a fellow Hylian and be seen and have that person answer back even if it was only for a short while.

Link stepped out of the cave and found himself on the desert island. Slowly trudging through sand and heat he made his way to the temple with me following him not far behind. This time he did not take his tunic off despite the heat, and to my surprise I find myself kind of disappointed.


	9. Island temple

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m skipping some keys and locked doors in the temple and the finding of the raft part.

Link stood on the steps of the temple and took a deep breath. I can understand his concern. This was the third temple and his trials will only get harder from here on. He walks in and heads to the first level of the temple. The elevator brought him down to a long corridor. He walks slowly as he looks around. His first encounter is with a doomknocker, he hesitates as he’s probably never encountered one before and studies it’s attack pattern before attacking. The blue armoured suit throws a spiked boomerang and Link waits for a pause before striking and continues on.

Not much further an energetic blue parutamu rushes him but after a while Link defeats it. The hallway leads to a strange room with block like structures covering the ground. Link hesitantly steps onto one expecting something to happen but nothing does so he presses onwards. Several tinsuits charges at him out of nowhere and even I was surprised. The next hallway has me paralyzed.

A moa is flying around and for some reason Link is able to see it. He follows it with his eyes, probably looking for a flight pattern but there is none. Moa are unpredictable. It howls it’s eerie moan as it spots Link and flies towards him dropping flames trying to drop one on him. Then it spots me and halts for a moment before going after me, giving Link the opportunity to run forwards. The moa notices one of his prey escaping and goes after Link, and now I’m the one taking the opportunity to hurry forwards. The moa stops chasing us when we get into the next room, and I sigh from relief.

“Thanks for the distraction back there. I don’t know what you did but it let me get away,” Link calls out.

If only he knew how terrified I was of those things and that he had in a way distracted it that I was able to get away too. I don’t want to find out what would happen if I got caught. This next room has those blocks on the ground again but lead upwards almost like stairs. The blocks eventually lead to a gap. Below is an elevator guarded by a red parutamu. Link stops for a moment and looks down and then straight ahead as if hesitating which path he should take. He decides to take the elevator after quickly dispatching the parutamu.

Taking a left he runs to avoid the flames being spat at him by several angry mau. Lucky for us, once passed them they don’t pursue. However the relief is brief as Link realizes why. Charging him out of nowhere is a red ironknuckle. The ironknuckle for a brief second stops as if it noticed me. Even though I know it won’t work I still pass through it and as expected nothing happened. 

“Thank you for trying anyway,” calls out Link as if he knew that I had tried.

Link fights it off and continues on his way.

“You know Zelda, I’ve been thinking on why you aren’t able to neutralize those red ones. Perhaps you were able to before, if you had come down here before I started my quest. Perhaps your spiritual energy lowers with each keystone I place. It’s odd but I think the closer I am to getting the Triforce of Courage the weaker your curse is getting.”

That’s a possibility. I was cursed because of my brother’s desire to get the Triforce of Courage. Could the curse have had a life of its own and modify while being casted based on the reason why it is casted? This is a theory that I know the magic tutor I had as a child would have loved to debate on. Since the curse was casted with the desire of gaining the triforce piece perhaps the curse linked itself on the retrieval of it. Link is actively trying to get it so as he gets closer to the goal the curse could weaken? That leads me to more questions and I almost miss the fact that Link is now passing an elevator and almost at the end of the hall.

Well this is all too weird almost like if the gods are playing some sort of cosmic joke. The curse linked itself to the retrieval of the Triforce of Courage and the one trying to retrieve it is named Link. I’ll have to share this thought with Link the next time I get a chance to talk to him.

But what if the curse weakens and my spirit is nowhere near my body? What if when Link gets the Triforce of Courage it instantly breaks the curse? Will my spirit fail to merge with my body and my body will die and I’ll really wander the land for eternity? Will I simply cease to exist? Or will my spirit be instantly transported back to my body and I will wake up? I rather not think too much about it, it’s kind of scaring me.

Link finds a key underneath blocks all the while trying to dodge fireballs from moas. In my musings I hadn’t even noticed they were there. I had just automatically followed Link. Good thing they had focused on Link.

He makes it back to the previously ignored elevator and heads down. Lucky for him that key he found unlocks a door that leads to yet another hallway. He fights a red parutamu and a doomknocker. Not far from where we are we see a red and blue ironknuckle. Great. Link must be feeling the same way for he lets out a long sigh before he jumps into battle.

He rests for a bit and I take the opportunity to scout ahead. I’m glad Link decided to take a break because up ahead awaits the guardian of the temple. For now he is dormant, a huge blue ironknuckle mounted on what looks like an armoured ghost horse. He will awaken as soon as Link goes near it.

I go back to him wishing there was a way to tell him what I have seen so at least he can mentally prepare or start thinking about a strategy. After what seems like a long time he gets up and presses onwards.

The eyes of both the horse and guardian open to reveal red pinpoints of light and charges at us. Link dodges them, but since I’m just a spirit I don’t see any reason to move. They go right through me and then I don’t know why but I hear a blood chilling neigh and then a loud crash behind me. I turn around to see what happened. Where the horse should have been now lies just a pile of armour plates. The blue ironknuckle throws down his lance and unsheathes his sword.

“Looks like my ghost doesn’t like yours!” shouts Link.

It’s the way he said it I just had to laugh. At the same time I feel sorry for the horse. They have always been one of my favourite animals next to dogs. I didn’t mean for this to happen, yet at the same time I feel envious. How come it could have physical armour when everything I try to grab my hand just goes through?

The ironknuckle charges at Link again and again. He is much stronger than the previous guardians. Link doesn’t get much openings and a chance to strike. I hear him recite the jump spell and he tries to stab at the space between the helmet and neck. After several attempts he finally succeeds. The armour clatters to the ground.

Link breaths heavily and I can see he’s using his sword to hold himself up.

“I’m alright don’t worry. I just need a moment,” he says for my sake.

He must know that I am worried, which I am. He used the fairy spell not too long ago spent half a day fighting almost constantly and used magic again and fought the guardian. His energy must be at an all time low right now. He ends up sitting on the floor for awhile. Do stamina potions still exist in this era?

He eventually gets up, sheaths his sword and walks to the altar and places the keystone. Slowly he makes his way out of the temple and it starts to crumble down. It must be in the middle of the night judging by the positioning of the moon.

“I think I’ll just make my way back to the cave and camp there for the rest of the night. It’s not safe out here.”

I watch him make his camp and the second his head is down he is asleep.


	10. Return to Ruto Town

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maze Island. I wonder if that maze north of the Akkala lab from Botw is the same one. Who knows, it would be awesome if one day Nintendo gave us a novelization of the series in order of the time line and give us a map that combines all the games kind of like the map of Narnia or The lord of the rings. For the sake of this fanfic I’ll assume it is and give it a stretch of land more right before you get in the maze and say by the time Botw comes along that land has eroded.

Link wakes suddenly as if startled. It is mid morning and I guess he slept longer than he expected to since he swears upon seeing how far up the sun is in the sky.

“Sorry! Guess I’ll have to watch my language now that I know I’m not alone,” he says with a sheepish grin.

I wish I could tell him it doesn’t matter and he did deserve to sleep in considering the time he went to sleep at, not to mention everything he has been doing.

He quickly picks up his things and enters the coolness of the cavern. His face is already reddening with the beginning of a sunburn. He takes the time to eat and then starts making his way down the cavern. When he reaches the high ledge he looks down.

“That’s an awful drop down. I’ll have to use the same method as I did to get up here.”

He recites the fairy spell and flys down.

“Hello there,” he greets me. “You wouldn’t happen to know where the other temples are do you?”

I shake my head. “Sorry I only know that the great palace where the Triforce is lies in the valley of death in central Hyrule...Perhaps you should pay a visit to professor Charles. He might have found something.

“Valley of Death...Well that’s a lovely name I wonder why it’s called that,” he said half jokingly.

“I’m guessing it’s because many wizards died in that valley casting the barrier spell surrounding the great temple...That valley wasn’t always called liked that though.”

“Oh.... I guess I should return to Ruto and see if professor Charles found something. Thanks for the help with the guardian back there. I don’t think I could have done it without you. I don’t know what you did to the horse but that took care of it.”

“I didn’t do anything really. I just stood there when it charged at you...Hey if you’re going to see the professor can you tell him that no, we couldn’t hear the gods anymore than you people can. Only the sages were able to. It’s..It’s starting to really get on my nerves that you people think that.

Link laughed. “And what do I answer if he asks how do I know? A ghost told me?”

“Well technically that is true...By the way that theory you said about the Ironknuckles makes sense. Perhaps at some point you’ll be able to see me without the use of the fairy spell.”

“That would be great. The spell is exhausting to keep up.”

“You should end it then. Save your energy...Just one more thing I’d like to point out. Your name, it’s ironic. If what you said earlier is true that the curse somehow linked to the Triforce of Courage, it’s ironic that the one who is trying to obtain the said Triforce is named Link.”

Link chuckled. “Call it destiny then. We were bound to meet.”

The spell ended and once again I am but a mere spectator to the living world. Here’s another irony my only link to the world of the living is named Link. I’ve only been able to talk to him twice and those moments were too brief and leaves me longing for more.

Link returned to Ruto without any incidents on the way. Charles was delighted to find Link on his doorstep when he arrived home from a lecture. After being invited in and given a warm meal Link told of the Midoro temple and island temple. As Link talked, Charles took down notes. Meanwhile I find myself drawn towards the professor’s library and take a look at the books. From the titles I see he has a vast amount of volumes on history and books on decoding my native language...ancient Hylian. I find myself smirking. On a small nearby table is one that is opened beside parchment with a few lines written and a small very old looking book opened to the first page. It looks like Charles is attempting to translate that old book. He will be disappointed to find that it is simply a child’s story book. With nothing else I can do I float back to the kitchen.

“You’ll have to write down your life story at some point. You definitely live an interesting life,” laughed Charles.

“I don’t know if my life is interesting to that point I’ll have to ask Zelda if she thinks other people would actually read about my adventures since she’s been following me around.”

In my opinion it could be an interesting read. However Link realizes what he just blurted out and now seems to hesitate if he should tell Charles about me or not. Link looks around as if he’s trying to guess where I am.

“Zelda? You mean the Princess?”

“No...The spirit Zelda....The sleeping princess left her body and she’s been wandering Hyrule all this time and started following Impa. After Impa brought me to the North palace ruins she started following me.”

“Wait! How do you know that? Can you see her? Can you hear her? Is she here now?”

I was expecting Link to have frightened the old man but instead he sounds fascinated by the idea.

“I can only see and hear her when I use a spell that turns me into a fairy...”

“A spell that does what?!” interrupted Charles. “You mean you have found more spells other than the one I have? And you can actually use them? You truly have the gift of magic then my boy! That is a rare gift! You’ll have to write them down for me if you don’t mind, I have a colleague that is trying to compile magic spells. I told him you actually were able to use the jump spell, and he thought it would be a good idea to compile a book on magic to help guide the few that develop a talent for it.”

This gives me an idea, perhaps if the curse is broken I could be a magic teacher at the university. 

“The trouble is that the fairy spell is draining I can’t maintain it for more than a few minutes. I would like to be able to hear and see her though without having to use that spell...”

“I see, that is a problem. I’m guessing she doesn’t have any ideas either about what to do...Have you asked her if real fairies can see and hear her?”

“No...Actually I see where you’re going with this.”

Link recites the spell and looks at me.

“I met one once at night and asked her to come with us but she refused. They don’t like to interact with people or leave their homes. Legend has it that they will only follow and become friends with children.”

Link repeats my answer for the professor’s sake.

“Ah yes the Kokiri legend. I know of that one. It is linked to the story of one of Hyrule’s first heroes...So I guess you can only talk to Spirit Zelda when you really need to then. Unless we can find a way to enhance your magical energy to be able to maintain the spell for a longer period of time.”

“Is that possible?” Link asks.

“I don’t know. We had healing potions, and stamina potions for physical work. Our magical energy as Charles calls it came naturally from the many years of usage and experience. A child has low tolerance but as we grow up we’re able to use many spells one after the other. Those that had a particular strong tolerance and were soldiers formed a special division in the army and could use battle spells multiple times in one battle. Battle Mages they were called. That’s how the Sealing war was won.”

Link relayed my answer.

“She knows details on the sealing war?! A special unit of magic using solders?!” Charles put a hand on Link’s shoulder. “You must break that curse, and that’s an order from me. I want to hear everything about her time and what she knows of the past. If you need equipment name it, if you need funding the university will back you up.”

I laughed. “He will get all his answers but it will take days even a week perhaps...At least it will give me a purpose once I’m alive again.”

Link smiles but I see he is growing weary. He lowers to the ground and ends the spell.

“Sorry I’ve reached my limit, but she says she’ll gladly answer all your questions even if it takes a week.

“Well then you must hurry to Maze Island because that’s where a temple is. I’ll have to ask her as well why was this maze built. Was it to protect the temple or did it come afterwards and if so why was it built in the first place?”

Maze island? It was nothing really special it was more like an attraction really. People took time off and brought their families there. It was fun to go through the giant maze and see if you could beat the time record or your own. Lots of tourists from outside of Hyrule came to visit as well. As soon as you crossed the bridge there was a bunch of shops and inns before you got to the maze’s entrance. Was that why it closed down, because father decided to build a temple there? I wonder why it had closed since it was a good source of income. Not to mention building a temple there was an odd choice since a lot of people know the maze. Was he hoping that with time people would forget about it. He must have done something to it to keep people from going, or perhaps he thought it was such an obvious place that no one would guess that a keyhole to gain access to the great palace would be there. Or Maze island could have just closed down before he decided to build the temple for another reason that I didn’t hear about.

Whatever the reason we now have our next destination.


	11. Girubokku, the soul eaters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know in the game the girubokku sort of slowly floats by with it’s eye closed and stops every now and then and opens it, but for my fanfic if they spot a ghost/spirit that hasn’t moved on to the other side they will chase after it and feed off of him or her.

To reach maze island Link must first crossover to Eastern Hyrule, so he makes his way to Mido Town in hopes of finding a ferry. However not long after he arrived in town after asking around he learned that since there was so few travellers now, the ferry only worked three times a month. Still lucky for him the next departure happened to be the following day at noon. He goes to the inn and rents a room.

To waste time he decides to visit the family he had helped to see if the mother had fully recovered. The children were delighted to see “Uncle Fairy” again, and Link was happy to know that the mother had recovered. He was invited to stay for dinner and afterwards the children demanded he do the fairy trick again which he very much obliged. Watching him with the children I just know that one day he will be a good father.

He transforms and looks at me for an instance and I nod as a greeting. He entertains the children for a while and then transforms back. I noticed he managed to maintain the spell for longer and seems less exhausted than the last times he used this spell. His magical stamina seems to have increased.

When the younger children’s bedtime came Link said his goodbyes and returned to the inn. Once in his room I thought he was going to turn in, but instead he transforms again.

“I didn’t get a chance to talk to you in awhile,” he said apologetically.

“It’s okay you need to keep your strength.”

“What can you tell me about Maze island?” he asks.

So I tell him what I know, and he listens patiently absorbing the information. He is surprised to hear that it was once a tourist attraction and tells me the place is completely abandoned now and many monsters have made it their home. No one goes there anymore. Perhaps this is what Father had foreseen and planned, and I understand now his reasoning for placing a temple there.

Link wishes me a good night and transforms back. He then takes off his tunic and kicks off his boots and gets into bed. Not long after, he is sound asleep.

The next day by late afternoon he is setting foot on the banks of Eastern Hyrule. He decides to stop in Nabooru Town to replenish on traveling food and to talk with the people to find out who was the wise man in this town. He is given instructions to look for a two storey floor brown brick house. He eventually finds it but hesitated upon seeing a heavily pregnant mother supervising her five children playing outside. Perhaps he thinks there is another similar house nearby.

“Good afternoon, is this where the wise man of this town lives?” Link calls out.

“It is. You want to talk to him? I can go get him for you if you can go to the well to fetch some water. I ran out but I can’t exactly go now with the children, Tristan! Stop pulling your sister’s hair!” the woman suddenly yells.

The boy in question drops his sister’s braid and looks guilty but the minute his mother resumes talking with Link he sticks out his tongue at the girl and she shoves him in return...Ah the joys of siblings. I remember my brother doing the same to me.

Link takes her bucket and goes to the well coming back with a full bucket and offers to get her more which she gladly accepts. Oh Link you are too kind going out of your way to help others, one day someone might take advantage of that.

The woman thanks him and let’s him inside.

“You’ll find him in the basement,” the woman said. “Dad! You have a visitor!” she calls out and goes back outside.

Inside it is much quieter. Link goes down the creaky stairs and finds an old man packing books in a box.

“Hello sir. My name is Link. I’m a student at the university, I study magic.”

I roll my eyes, the identities Link can come up with to avoid being found by Ganon’s minions is phenomenal.

“I’m travelling around towns to do research. I was wondering if you wouldn’t happen to know anything that you could share with me on the subject.”

“You are courageous to be out on the roads these days,” the wise man says as he stops working. “But it’s nice meeting a young scholar. Magic is a rather strange choice of specialty though. Not much people are interested in the topic. I do have something for you though. I’m storing away some books to make more room for my grandchildren and among those books I found an old journal that belonged to my great grandmother. She was able to use some minor magics so you might find something in there. It’s yours if you want it I was going to throw it away. However I can’t help you beyond that....Where are you heading next? If you’re going to Darunia can you find out what happened to the wise man? He’s an old friend of mine who moved there thirty years ago and we write to each other every two months but he hasn’t written back in a while now.”

“Actually I wasn’t thinking about going there but I could make a detour. Maybe he can help me as well.”

Link thanks the wise man and promises he will check what happened, and once outside he says good bye to the woman and wishes her good luck on the soon to come newest addition to the family. I don’t know Link very well but seeing how he is with children and the way he wished that woman well, I’m beginning to think that one day he wants a big family of his own. Which is kind of strange considering how he seems to not like staying in the same place and routine too long.

Not wanting to waste anymore time he decides not to stay at the town’s inn and takes to the road again. Near sunset he found a spot to settled for the night. By the fire’s light he looks through the journal and does find a spell. One that will allow him to create fire with the help of an object. I recognized it right away, it’s the same I’ve used countless of times to light candles or start a fire in the fireplace in my chamber. He decides to test it out using his sword and soon has a second camp fire roaring. He looks impressed and recites the fairy spell.  
“Was this a common spell back in your time? You must have laughed and found us primitive each time you saw someone light a fire with flint.”

“Everyone knew this one and used it. I have to admit that when I first started wandering I found it strange that everyone was using flint instead of magic until I learned that magic hardly exists anymore. There’s a variant to this spell that soldiers used that could help you.”

“Really can you teach me?”

I smile at his enthusiasm. “Only if you promise not to burn down everything around here.”

And so I teach him the spell and he switches back to his human form. He practices for a bit until he gets the hang of it and now he can shoot fireballs with his sword at enemies. He recites the fairy spell again.

“Do you know any other spells that could help me?”

I try to recall, I must have known many once upon a time but with time and lack of use I have forgotten them. I seem to be remembering them as Link learns them. However I still know the life healing spell that can heal many types of injuries and so I teach it to him.

“That would have been helpful back in Ruto,” he says referring to the injured woman.

“I agree but you still managed even if it did completely drain you out. Also at the time we hadn’t found a way yet to communicate not mentioning the fact that you didn’t know yet I was following you.”

“True.” He stays silent for awhile and sits by the fire, staring into the flames. “I guess I’ll be making a quick stop at Darunia even though it’s kind of a detour since it’s in the opposite direction of Maze Island. You don’t mind do you?”

“No do what you have to do. I’ve been around for so long that time doesn’t really matter anymore.”

Link seems to ponder on that for awhile before wishing me goodnight and transforming back into his human form.

*******

The next day by mid afternoon he reaches a chain of mountains so he can no longer continue forward. He takes out a map and studies it. I guess he’s looking to see if there’s a passage under the mountains. I leave his side and start searching the side of the mountain, twenty minutes later I find what I’m looking for. An entrance to a cave system. Happy I return to Link to find him in his fairy form calling my name several times in a worried tone. He spots me and flys to me.

“There’s nothing on the map so I turned into a fairy to see if you knew anything and you weren’t there anymore. I thought you had vanished that your time had run out and that you...you...”

Link didn’t need to continue I knew what he was trying to say.

“I’m okay, don’t worry.” I smile to reassure him. Deep down I feel touched that he was worried about me. I don’t know wether to be happy that I have finally someone worry about me again or wether I should feel bad that I worried him. “I don’t know this area well since I haven’t been in this part of Hyrule often so I went to explore a bit. I found what you’re looking for though, there’s a cave system nearby.”

He follows me until we get to the tunnel’s entrance.

“Thanks for the help Zelda.”

“No problem. I’m happy to be of help.”

He transforms back and enters the cave and I suddenly can’t help but to feel stupid for grinning from ear to ear. I must have looked like a love sick puppy eager to please. I hurry after Link and I find him fighting an Acheman, a demon that has the power to disguise itself as a bat. While Link fights it off I spot one in bat form hanging from a stalactite just a few steps away. He finally finished off the one he was battling and has spotted as well the second one. After the second one he looks around to make sure there’s none left.

“It’s too bad I can’t hear you Zelda in this form otherwise you could go ahead and tell me what’s up ahead...It would be kind of cheating though.”

I laugh but quickly regain my composure. If only this was a game. He walks for a bit and is greeted by yet another Acheman.

“This is getting old,” he says annoyed as he fights.

I agree. Could we for once go through a cave without having to deal with monsters. If only I could affect them like I could for the orange Ironknuckles. At least Link gets a small moment of peace before he has to fight again.

His next enemy saddens me greatly. What looks vaguely like a Zora, crawls on all fours at a rapid pace towards us and stands up to spit fireballs at Link. What happened to the Zora to be reduced to such a sad state? They seemed to have de-evolve with time, to a point that they look like monsters. I shake my head and look away. In my time they were a proud friendly tribe of fish-like humanoids. They had smooth skin like dolphins and their scale colors ranged from sky blue to a reddish brown. They were peaceful and guarded the waterways of Hyrule. They had always been allies, why are they fighting Hylians? What happened? I will have to ask Link.

Eventually we see the waning light of sun set at the end of the tunnel and we emerge on the other side of the mountains. Being out in the open valley Link decides to keep going till he reaches the edge of a wooded area before he makes camp. He uses the fire spell to light the camp fire and I can’t help but feel proud of him. He’s a natural at magic and a fast learner. I also can’t help but noticing he is using magic more often and his magical stamina is improving.

He eats and then sits by the fire and casts the fairy spell. He stays seated on the log and looks at me. I had sat down across from him while he ate so he didn’t have to look for me.

“What happened to the zoras?”

“What do you mean, what happened?” asked Link confused.

“Why do they look like that? What made them de-evolve into monster-like creatures?”

“You mean they didn’t always look like that?” asked Link surprised.

I shake my head and describe to him how they were before in appearance and culture. He listens to me as if I was telling him a tall tale. After I finish he stays silent for a while.

“I had no idea that they were people and citizens of Hyrule once...Perhaps Princess Zelda knows something, you’ll have to ask her.”

Perhaps she might know something that the general population doesn’t. There must be a reason if judging by Link’s reaction people have forgotten who they were.

Suddenly I hear an odd noise but it’s so faint I wonder if I imagined it but I hear it again coming from the left somewhere behind me in the woods. I tend an ear and listen. Link sees my sudden alertness.

“Should I turn back? What is it?”

I got up and turned to face the woods, at the same time holding my hand up to indicate silence. Then I hear it again but louder. A sound similar to the moanings of the moa. There are many distinctive ones meaning that whatever is approaching there are many. We don’t have to wait for long to discover what is approaching. To my horror a bunch of girubokku fly out of the woods heading straight for me. I couldn’t help it and let out a scream before starting to run. Before Link had even time to cancel the spell the girubokku are attacking me and slowly draining my soul.

Once in human form Link rushes to my aid and kills those that were closes to me allowing an escape route for me, but there are so many flying around like a horde of angry wasps that there is nowhere to run to.

I see Link trying to figure out approximately where I am by the amount of girubokkus following me as I try to run. At some point I hear him swear and shout out of frustration how was he supposed to protect someone who he couldn’t see or hear, but somehow in all that chaos I was able to detect a certain amount of urgency and fear in his voice. Yet his voice sounded so far away and everything was becoming blurry and so much pain. I couldn’t run anymore and going slower and slower by the second as I felt my energy slipping away as the girubokkus were feeding off of my spiritual energy and soon I collapsed and there was nothing more.


	12. The lost boy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I replaced the river that runs through the labyrinth to dead ends at certain points.

  
I feel groggy, weak and a feeling of generalized pain which is odd considering my state and this observation makes me become fully alert. Where am I? What happened? Right, I got attacked by girubokkus. How come I still exist I do not know. I slowly sit up and see a fairy floating near me. Link.

“You came to finally! Are you okay? I can barely see you even in fairy form, you’re even more transparent than before. It’s been three days since the attack I was afraid you were vanishing and that would have been it. What did those monsters do to you?”

“Those were the Girubokku. They are a type of soul eating monsters in a way, if you are attacked by one each time it hits you it feeds on your spiritual energy...You didn’t get hit did you?”

“No I fought them off...So monsters that affect spiritual energy can see you, does that mean the moas can also?”

“Yes.”

“I really wish there was a way to know where you are all the time. I can’t fight as a fairy. If I transform to see where you are my opponent will take that opportunity while I’m vulnerable.”

“I’m sorry to cause you so much trouble,” I apologized. I feel awful for having him worry. “You can go on to Darunia I’ll catch up as soon as I regain more energy. Or maybe I should simply go back to the North Palace and wait for you to come back with the full Triforce.”

“That is out of the question,” he answers harshly. And then adds more softly “I’m not leaving you alone, what if more of those things come back and I’m not letting you return to the palace alone either. We’ll rest for today and see how you are tomorrow.”

As if to finalize the discussion he reverts back to his human form. I laid back down. For the rest of the day he doesn’t do much. At some point he even takes out the journal the wise man had given him and starts to read. He checks up on me every now and then and by nightfall he announced that I was now close to how I looked before the attack. I do feel better too so we decide to move on in the morning.

***********************

On the way to Darunia we passed by streams where Link had to fight several octorocks. It’s odd to see them come out of the water and start walking on land, in my days they weren’t able to. Not to mention they were found in rivers not small streams such as these.

We eventually get to the town without further problems. The people are friendly and seem less wary of travellers. Some actually stopped Link to ask for news from the outside. I guess Darunia being a town isolated in the mountains meant that they weren’t regularly pillaged. However some of the townsfolk had heard of what was happening to the rest of Hyrule and encouraged Link to do his best to save Hyrule once again.

As Link walks through town trying to find the Wiseman he sees a woman sitting on the ground just outside her house looking lost and forlorn. Link went up to her and asked what was wrong. She tells a tale that is a parent’s worst nightmare. Her son has gone missing for over two weeks. He had ventured out to maze island with a bunch of friends as some sort of test of courage that seemed to be popular among teenagers. He had gotten separated from the group inside the maze and the other boys after hearing his scream had searched for days and had come back to town without him to get help. Unfortunately that place was haunted according to the locals and none wanted to venture out. Several other teenagers had gone but none had seen the missing boy.

Please don’t promise her you’ll find him and bring him back. It will be worst for the mother if you don’t come back with him. However this is Link, so of course he tells her he was heading there himself so he’d go look for him while he’s there. I doubt after all this time he’s even still alive, but I know Link will still look anyway. He makes a quick stop at the general store and buys a small ink pot, quill, and parchment to my puzzlement. Why would he buy this?

********************

We make it to maze island safely enough. Lucky for me we did not encounter any more girubokku. However as we stepped off the bridge the difference is shocking to me. Gone was the happy fun place atmosphere, instead the place was gloomy and dreadful. Link transforms into his fairy form long enough to ask me if I knew my way around but I don’t. I offer to go explore and come back to the entrance to report but he flatly refuses on the basis of what if I encountered Moas or girubokku. I’m beginning to think he has grown fond of me, and well I have to admit I’ve grown fond of him too.

Link enters the maze. At the entrance, he squats down and takes out the quill, ink pot and a piece of parchment, and starts to draw. I look over his shoulder and see he is outlining the entrance, so that’s why he bought those to map out the maze. He waits until the ink dries up enough and folds the parchment to put it in his pocket, the ink and quill goes in another pocket. Inside the atmosphere is dark and scary. I can see why teenagers would pick this spot for a test of courage. The walls stand very tall and the passageway isn’t that wide, a claustrophobic person would never enter this place that’s for sure. Not a lot of daylight makes it to down here. In my time the walls were lined with magically lit torches and it was bright enough to make it look like you were just walking down a hallway in the castle in the early evening. Link takes out from his pack a lantern and it’s not long before he has to make a choice, left or right. He squats down, draws, and then adds arrows to show the route he is taking. He waits until the ink dries and goes left and is met by a dead end so he backtracks and goes the other way and rounds a corner. A few minutes later he is faced with his next choice, to go left or continue onwards. Same procedure with the map and he continues and not long afterwards he is faced with the same decision and still continues on. I’m beginning to guess his strategy, follow the outer wall, let’s see where that will take us. He is forced to go left eventually and just follows the corridor that leads him to a large hole in the ground. He looks around squats and picks up dried leaves and branches and then looks at the edges of the hole.

“This hole was covered up by branches and leaves,” he says to me. “This was meant to be a trap. Those boys probably didn’t come in here well prepared. They probably came in here once it was dark, got separated and then that boy fell through.”

He held the lantern to try to illuminate the hole to see if we could see the bottom, but we couldn’t. I hate to say that perhaps that poor boy had fallen to his death. Link transforms and flies down into the hole with me close behind. A Geru, a sort of cousin to the lizalfos, was sitting by a campfire not to far down in the tunnel. Spotting Link the fairy, the Geru while standing up takes a bottle out.

“Pretty fairy! Come here ssssss! I have present for you!” says the Geru probably in hopes of luring a fairy into the bottle.

Then we hear a weak voice coming from somewhere behind the Geru.

“Don’t go near it! It will catch you! Please go to Darunia and tell the people William sent you for help.”

So the boy had survived. I flew to the boy’s side, and examined him. He seems to have a broken leg by the strange angle of it and has a nasty bump on his head.

The look on the Geru’s face as Link transforms back and draws his sword is priceless. The thing drops the bottle and takes out his spear. The battle is brief and Link goes to the astonished boy’s side.

“Hello there! I thought I dropped by to find you.”

“How did you turn into a fairy mister?! Are you a wizard?”

Link scratched the back of his head. “No, yes? Actually I’m not sure how to define myself anymore. Let’s just say I’m a warrior that can use magic.”

“Did my folks send you? Thank you for saving me. I fell down this hole and passed out. When I came to I realized I broke my leg. I kept yelling every now and then for someone to find me but I guess my friends left me for dead and left. Then this thing showed up laughed and said something about waiting for a search party to come look for me and use me to lure them to his lair.”

Link gave the boy some red potion and waited for him to calm down.

“What was that thing? How come it could talk? I’ve never heard a monster talk before.”

“I don’t know I’ve never seen any of those before either,” Link answers him. He then turns into a fairy and turns to look at me.

“What was that thing? Do you know what it is Zelda?”

“That was a Geru. A type of lizalfos that usually is found in the Gerudo lands...I wonder what it was doing all the way out here...They are more strategic than the lizalfos which makes them more dangerous.”

“How come it talks?”

“What do you mean? Monsters don’t talk now?”

Now it was Link’s turn to be confused. “You mean they could in your time?”

“A big majority did.”

William looked strangely at Link throughout our conversation and I realized that it might look like if Link is talking to an imaginary friend or gone senile.

“Umm mister, are you okay?” asks William.

I laugh. “You might want to explain my presence otherwise you’ll soon be labeled as a warrior gone senile.”

Link smirks. “You certainly are causing me a lot of troubles.”

I know he is saying that in a jokingly way and I stick out my tongue at him. Not very princess-like I know but this is the kind of playful interaction I have missed the most.

Link turns back into human form. “Sorry I was asking the ghost that has been following me for a while now.”

Suddenly frightened William tries to push himself away. “A g-ghost?”

“Don’t worry she’s friendly.”

“Is she scary looking?”

Link looks like he is thinking about it knowing that I’m right there waiting as well for an answer. “She isn’t scary but very beautiful,” he finally says. “I can only see her and hear her when I take the form of a fairy though.”

He finds me beautiful? Really? A part of me is happy to hear this and the other half is wondering if he’s just saying that.

“How about we get you back home now?”

Link takes the Geru’s spear and breaks off the spearhead and then breaks it half the pole and makes a makeshift splint for William’s leg. We slowly make our way out of the tunnel that further down thankfully goes upwards towards the surface.

The journey back to Darunia is long and fortunately uneventful. Link had to fight off a few monsters but the battles weren’t very difficult. The whole town was happy to have William back and Link was treated as a hero. It’s kind of sad though that Link is Hyrule’s hero and not many recognize him. He has done so much.

After the celebration of William’s return, Link was able to give the Wiseman the journal and the Wiseman taught him a reflect spell that was able to reflect magic. Link was asked to stay in town for at least until the next day and then we were off to maze island once again.


	13. Maze Island Temple

Once again Link enters the maze and turns left at the first intersection. He follows the same pattern mapping out the maze, and then goes left again where a tektite ambushes him. He decides to test out his fire throwing spell and kills it with a fireball. He then follows the corridor and goes left. I wonder if he is always choosing left because he is left handed. He follows the wall until he reaches a chasm with a small bridge over it and follows the corridor straight and is attacked by another tektite. Link uses the same method to kill and moves on until he meets an intersection. He hesitates and then decides to go right and follow the left wall. He goes left at the next intersection, makes a right and further down is attacked by a hoard of boons. 

For once I’m glad to be a spirit. I’m terrified of boons and can’t hold back a scream when I see the first one. If I had been alive I’d probably be holding on to Link with an iron grip which wouldn’t be helpful at all. After this last ambush Link walks for a bit and we see the end and the temple comes into view.

“Finally! That took a while,” he said once he turned into a fairy. “You said people did this for fun back in your days?”

“It was! But there were no monsters and no temple and lots of people. Where the temple now stands was a clearing with a table with fake medals given out to congratulate those that made it through. Even inside the maze there was food vendors all around and you could get pictobox pictures...”

“Picto what?”

“You don’t have pictoboxes? They take lifelike pictures of you or of whatever you point it at.”

“That sounds fascinating...Actually everything you tell me about life back then is fascinating. One day we really will have to sit down and you can tell me all about you and what you did everyday.”

“Sure. One day,” I answered with a slight blush. I have to say he’s the first person to really be interested in me as a person other than Impala.

He turns back into his human form and climbs up the steps to the temple I follow and then freeze. A moa is flying around near the elevator.

“Zelda stay close to the pillars so I know where you are,” Link calls out as he goes after the moa. He kills it quickly enough to my relief.

He takes the elevator down and goes to his left and comes to a halt by a locked door. He goes the other way and gets attacked by wizrobes. I know they are wizards that have turned into half human half monster creatures, thanks to their lust for more power, and that they shoot you with dark energy. They have a nasty habit of turning invisible and reappearing right in front of you. The odd thing is now given my state I can actually still see them when they are supposed to be invisible. They kind of look silly now just running around to make it look like they teleported or something. Link decides to test out the reflect spell and the wizrobes get a taste of their own medicine.

Down the hall a blue parutamu jumps at him, turns out it was protecting an elevator. Link takes it and goes down and fights a red parutamu. 

“In how many colours does these things come in?” he asks jokingly.

He goes up a few steps that leads him to a huge crevice with a ledge that only covers halfway across the crevice. Link puts a foot down on it testing the ledge.

“This doesn’t look very solid,” he states.

He starts walking on it and a crumbling sound is heard before the ledge starts breaking down. Link quickly runs and jumps across to the other side of the crevice. 

“Well that was scary.”

No kidding! If he hadn’t been able to jump that far or if he had lost his footing upon landing...I rather not think about it and Link doesn’t have the time to think about it either as he has to fight a Wosus and a doomknocker.

Further down, the ground comes to an abrupt halt and is replaced by a very large lava pit. The only way to get across it is by a few stepping stones. Link crosses to the other side to come to a dead end further down.

Link went back to the crevice and peered down. “What am I supposed to do?” He turns into a fairy. “Any ideas?”

I peered down and squinting I think I see something down there. “I’ll be back!” I call out to Link and fly down the hole. Sure enough there’s another floor down there. I continue downwards and there’s yet another level, if Link had fallen he would have eventually landed on a similar ledge as the one that had crumbled. I go back to Link and report my findings. 

Link ends the fairy spell and once back at the crevice he hesitates a moment and then jumps down and lands on the crumbling ledge below and quickly jumps across. He walks down the hallway and fights a Wosus and a bubble. Further he is attacked by a doomknocker and a red and blue parutamu. 

“There certainly more enemies here,” Link comments.

As to prove his point a blue ironknuckle goes after him. Even though I know it’s pointless I go through it just in case I can deactivate it. It stops momentarily giving enough time for Link to strike. Link continues onward after his victory and comes to a dead end but on the floor there’s a pair of boots. I can sense magic emanating from them. Link puts them on and luckily they fit. He walks around a bit.

“I wonder what they do? Obviously they have to be special. They might even have been placed here by order of your father.”

I agree, these boots were obviously placed here so Link could find them. Perhaps he will need them later on.

Link goes back to the crevice and jumps down to the bottom floor. However he lands on yet another crumbling ledge but underneath is a pit of lava and a bunch of Ras swoop down at him to make him loose his footing and fall. Link runs across and once on the other side he stops to rest for awhile. He’s breathing hard.

“For a second there I thought I was going to fall.”

If I could have I would have hugged him. I had gotten scared too when the third Ra nearly hit him but he had managed to dodge it at the last second since that one had flew so close to the second that we barely had time to register there was another one. 

After a moment he gets back up and continues on. He groans on seeing yet another lava pit but this time the ledge is solid with only a few random parts that have fallen down. Link was easily able to jump across the holes. At the end there’s an ironknuckle statue with a key at it’s feet. Link picks it up and goes back to the place he had nearly fallen to his death. There’s another section on the other side of the crumbling ledge that we hadn’t seen. This time Link expects the swooping Ra and makes it across with no problems.

In that hallway a blue bot and a wizrobe guard a door. Link defeats them and uses the key to unlock the door. On the other side there’s an elevator but Link continues on and ends up in a room with blocks and mau shooting fireballs at him while he tries to retrieve a key at the bottom of the blocks.

Once Link has the key he goes to the elevator and takes all the way to the top. When he gets off he goes left and I recognize where we are, we’re not too far from the entrance to the temple. He passes by the elevator that would have brought him above ground and unlocks the door. Cautiously he walks down the hallway we can hear armour clinking and know an ironknuckle is coming. I pass through it and nothing happens so the fight lasts longer this time. He continues and passes an elevator to fight several Wosus and a doomknocker. At the end of the hall there’s more blocks and another key. This time there are no mau. Link backtracks and takes the elevator down and goes left when he gets off it. He fights more wizrobes and Wosus. 

Once the hallway is cleared out he unlocks a door that leads him to yet another roomful of lava with a crumbling ledge. Great. By his expression I can tell he feels the same way. He sighs and is on his way. Once across he takes an elevator down and fights not one but two blue Stalfos and further down a red one. Quite frankly I’m starting to get fed up of this never ending temple.

A red ironknuckle jumps down from who knows where giving me quite a fright. Ironic considering I’m the ghost here. Link fights it and there’s another one not to far off. Luckily though up ahead is the final room.

Link advances to the center of the room but there is no one, then out of nowhere a wizard in an old tattered red robe appears and starts shooting Link with magic at a rapid pace all the while appearing and disappearing. The pattern is very similar to the wizrobes but unlike them he truly does teleport. Link is having a hard time keeping up and can’t even land a hit on the wizard since he’s too occupied with just avoiding getting hit. After a moment his face brightens up as if he has an idea. He runs to the far end of the room turns around and casts the reflect spell and just deflects the blasts which bounces off his shield and hits the wizard. Seeing it works Link just stays there and after several hits he is victorious. The wizard falls dead to the ground... and his spirit is released.

A familiar old man in crimson robes bows and smiles at me. The wizard was actually Carock, my childhood tutor of magic.

“Glad to know our assumptions were right and you did survive the curse, it makes all of this worthwhile then. I may now move on to the other side now . Keep following the hero and your plight will end soon. Your next destination is the middle of Lake Hylia. Farewell my student.”

And with that he vanished.

Link places the keystone and we start making our way out. I did not see the trip back, instead I was lost in my thoughts. What Carock had said stayed in my mind, how did he know about the curse? He became this temple’s guardian before that fateful day. My father had hidden the Triforce of Courage and set up the temples before his death. And Carock had said “we”, did the other guardians know? So far I knew two of them personally, will the remaining guardians be people I knew? Or was he referring to himself and Richard the kingsguard? Did they have a way of communicating with each other? And how did he know about the curse? Did someone bring him news from the outside every now and then? I guess I’ll never know the answers.


	14. The Ocean Temple

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Skipping keys and locked doors just to make the temple part faster. I also skipped some parts of the temple. 
> 
> Sorry for the wait, been playing Hyrule Warriors:Age of Calamity instead of writing. Long chapter to make up for the delay.

Back in Nabouru town, Link had rented a room at the inn to finally get a good night sleep. It’s late evening and Link had just returned to his room after a hot meal. He kicks off his boots, takes off his baldric and places his sword against the bed. He undoes his belt and let’s it slide to the floor. I turn around quickly when he starts to take off his tunic and I wonder if he has forgotten I am there. I hear the bed creaking followed by a long sigh of contentment so I turned back to find him just lying on the bed on top of the sheets. He stays like this for a while then sits back up and transforms into his fairy form.

“I forgot what it’s like to have a good fresh hot meal and how sleepy you feel after eating so much.”

I smile at the sight. He does look exhausted but also looks content.

“I wonder how the innkeeper would react knowing that his inn has an extra customer that hasn’t paid,” he chuckles. “Or the fact that this customer is a ghost so technically his inn is haunted, well at least for tonight.”

I simply shake my head and tried not to laugh. He unknowingly had a way to change my mood. I hadn’t followed him downstairs at supper time and had stayed in the room. I was still mulling over the fact that Carock and Richard had given up everything to protect a temple and to test the chosen one without even knowing how long they would be there. I wonder what had motivated them to give up everything and had spent most of the evening pondering on that. If I had to make that choice I would have refused. After all I’m only human and there are limits to what I am willing to tolerate for the sake of Hyrule.

Link looks at me for a while before speaking.

“You’re not very talkative and you look as if you’re miles away...Is everything alright?”

“Those temple guardians. I knew them...well not all but at least two of them.”

“Really?”

I nodded. “That wizard you just fought, after you killed him his spirit was released. He was one of my childhood tutors.”

Link looked shocked. “So I basically just murdered one of your teachers?”

“Well...that’s one way of looking at it, I guess. He must have been prepared for this fate. I wish I could have asked him why he volunteered for this but I have an inkling why. He knew the Triforce and it’s lore better than anyone else and knew how dangerous magic as powerful as the Triforce could be in the wrong hands. He probably thought it was his duty to defend one of the altars for the keystones since he was the most powerful wizard in the land. Still I have no idea how he stayed alive for this long. He would be a little over 200 years. I guess he somehow managed to freeze time in the temple.  
Don’t worry though, I don’t hate you for having defeated him. He was testing you to see if you are worthy of the Triforce. In the end you bested him, you passed the test.”

“Still I feel bad. He wasn’t just some enemy then.”

“Seeing him again though hurts. I thought I had finally moved on from my old life but I guess not.”

Link stayed silent for a moment. “You should never forget your past and who you are...Even though so much time has passed since then. You didn’t get to live your life and grieve the deaths of your loved ones as time went by like a normal person does. It’s only normal that every now and then you’ll have moments of feeling down.”

“Thank you for your words...You sound as if you’ve lost many as well.”

Link nodded. “I have. My whole family was killed by moblins. My father tried to protect my mother and sisters but there was too many. I was fourteen. Had I been there maybe I could have made a difference and my family would still be alive today. Instead I was in the fields taking care of our livestock when the massacre occurred. I heard the screams and came running but by the time I got to the house it was over and I could see the moblins leaving in the distance. I was angry and wanted revenge. We had a big farm so I never got to have friends since I was always busy with farm work. My family was everything to me. I gave all the animals to our neighbours and they helped me burry my family. Afterwards I simply roamed around. That’s how I ended up in Hyrule. I’m from Calatia by the way. Eventually I came across Impa who was looking for someone to save Princess Zelda. I immediately accepted thinking that killing Ganon and his minions could be my way of avenging my family.”

“I.. I...I’m sorry for your loss, I don’t know what to say. It’s horrible what you had to go through.”

“I guess we both win if this was a sad story contest.”

I smiled a little. “We would indeed, so it’s up to us now to find a happy ending anyway....It’s getting late maybe you should turn in so tomorrow you’re not too tired. Carock said that the next pedestal is in the middle of Lake Hylia.”

Link nodded and ended the fairy spell but not without first saying good night. While he slept I thought of what he had said and his past. So he had just been a farm boy before and now had no where to go once he had gotten his revenge. He probably stayed as the princess’s bodyguard simply because he didn’t know what else to do. He probably found it too hard to go back to an empty house.

*********************

The next day by mid morning we made it to the shores of Lake Hylia, where he transformed to his fairy form and told me he was going to look for things to create a raft. He looked at me as if I was crazy when I told him it was unnecessary that the magical boots he had found would allow him to walk on water.

“Are you sure it’s safe? What if all of a sudden it stops working midway?”

“It won’t trust me.”

He gave me one last sceptical look and canceled the spell. Once in human form he hesitantly stepped into the water taking a few steps away from the shore. When he had water a little past his ankles he paused momentarily.

“See it doesn’t work maybe I should just turn into...”

His next step however instead of being in the water was on the water as if he just went up a step on a stair. I rolled my eyes. Ye of little faith.

Now he truly was walking on the water.

“Well will you look at that! This is incredible!”

Once he reached the shores of the small island he turned into a fairy.

“Was there many pairs of these boots back in your time?”

“They were common enough, although now I’m guessing these might be the only ones left.” My father really had thought of everything. It’s almost as if he had known this was going to happen and so left a pair in a temple to aid the chosen one.

Link transformed back and climbed the steps to the temple and enters the elevator to go down. With only one way to go he walks down the hallway and comes to a small staircase of blocks with blue aneru guarding each step. Those plant-like creatures look harmless until they start spitting fireballs at you. To Link however with all that he’s faced with before he makes quick work of them. We both were surprised by the bubble at the top though. Neither of us had expected to encounter one so soon. He soon comes up to a very high ledge so he has no choice but to turn into his fairy form. I hurry on ahead and report that another bubble is up ahead. He thanks me for the warning and turns back to his human form as soon as he makes it to the top. He defeats the said bubble.

Up ahead there’s a bridge going over a lava pit. The bridge doesn’t look very solid and Link hurries across it while dodging Ras that flew at him in pairs of two trying to knock him down. Turns out the bridge led to a long hallway with two red ironknuckle guarding an elevator. Link is getting better at fighting them so now the battle doesn’t last as long and fighting two no longer takes on a deadly challenge.

Link takes the elevator down and heads to his right. He is greeted by several mago that casts their spells trying to burn him to a crisp. He doesn’t bother to fight them just runs pass them. Further down the passage two aneru charges at him followed by a myu. And all of this just to come up to a dead end. So Link makes it back to the elevator and goes the other way this time. He dodges two bubbles, and further down blocks start to fall down from above while a mao flies around dropping flames. Once he clears that area an orange ironknuckle waits for him and now it’s my turn. Eager to do do something I float through it before Link engages it, and the empty armour clatters to the ground.

“I’m beginning to think you enjoy this,” he calls out. “I’m willing to bet you said something along the lines of finally something to do!”

I laugh. He is beginning to know me well.

Link goes down some stairs and there is two more orange ironknuckles guarding the elevator to go down. I take care of the ironknuckles while Link takes care of the moa. For some reason the moas don’t scare me anymore. I’m guessing it’s because of the girubokku ambush. They make moas look innocent now.

Getting off the elevator Link goes right and dispatches a mago and a blue chu. He comes to yet another bridge over a lava pit but this time the bridge looks more solid. Yet that doesn’t make him any safer since fire bago-bago come flying at him in all directions while a red ironknuckle comes in to attack but there’s a ledge above him. Link casts the jump spell and walk on the ledge to avoid fighting him. Once off the bridge a bubble and a Wasu rushes at him. Further down Link groans seeing the blue ironknuckle and yet another dead end. He fights the blue ironknuckle knowing that if he doesn’t get rid of it, it will chase him down.

“Well that should teach me to always go right coming off of elevators,” chuckled Link.

He backtracks to the elevator and passes it. He fights two blue chus and a mago and continues on his way. He gets to another elevator and hesitates a moment before finally deciding to continue on. He dodges a bubble and eventually passes underneath a ledge where there’s a Guma that starts to throw its maces at him and Link merely dodged the maces and continued on when he realize the Guma wasn’t really attacking but merely defending. Close by there’s yet another elevator to go either up or down. Link chooses to pass by it and goes up steps and has to break blocks to come back down where there’s a red ironknuckle and bubble and yet another dead end.

“Not my day I guess,” Link comments.

He goes back to the elevator and takes it down. Coming off he fights a mago and a blue ironknuckle and comes to a dead end.

“I think I’ll call this place the dead end temple,” muttered Link.

I agree and have just about enough of this place.

Link goes back to the area where he passed by the Guma and returns to the elevator he passed by before but this time takes it down to the level below and goes right. Link defeats a red ironknuckle that was guarding a key and followed by more Magos and bubbles. Further down it’s a blue ironknuckle guarding...a dead end?

Wait there’s something off about this dead end. I can sense magic emanating from it. Ah! This is so frustrating how am I supposed to convey to Link he should stay here. This wall is spelled, there has to be a reason why to go through the trouble of doing that. This is no ordinary dead end. Link turns away and starts to walk away and then stops. Please turn into a fairy! Please turn into a fairy!

“Why would there be a blue ironknuckle at the end of a hallway for absolutely no reason?”

He transforms finally! Maybe my mental urging worked or he was about to anyway.

“Link that dead end, it’s a fake!”

“What? Really? Are you sure?”

“Yes! That dead end is a fake wall created by magic!”

Link transforms back and heads back. He inspects the wall and places his hand on it but it goes right through the wall. He pulls his hand away in surprise. He then steps through it and ends up in another hallway. Link fights a few Magos and gets to an elevator and goes down. He only has one way to go so it simplifies things. He fights more Magos and with the addition of Maus that spits out their deadly fire. Near the end of the hallway there’s an orange ironknuckle and I gladly do my part of the fighting even though I’m not really fighting. At the end of the hallway Link fights a blue ironknuckle and obtains what looks like a magical recorder. He looks at it for a moment before attaching a cord around it and places it around his neck.

He returns back to the fake dead end and makes his way to the nearest elevator that he takes to go up all the way and then goes left. At the next elevator he goes up and unlocks a door to get to the hallway. Fighting his way through a blue ironknuckle and a red one he finally gets to the chamber where the guardian was.

A bulky giant stood waiting for him, with a spiked ball and chain in hand. Gooma. Or at least I think that’s what his name was. What was he doing here? Gooma was a friendly simple minded gardener that worked in the castle’s gardens. He had no family or friends and got along better with animals than people. He was the kindest hearted person I know but if you dared hurt an animal or trampled on plants and flowers he became quite frightening. You did not want to be on his bad side, his strength was legendary.

Was this why he was chosen? I certainly don’t think he volunteered for this. Whatever the reason he advanced towards Link and the battle began.

Link casted the jump spell to be able to avoid the ball and chain but still had trouble getting close enough to strike but after awhile he noticed a pattern. He finally was able to place a few hits and the battle eventually was won.

As if he noticed me only now Gooma smiles. “Gooma can go to better gardens now. Gooma’s job done.”

Link went on ahead to place the keystone in the pedestal. While I starred at where Gooma now lay. I know father was ready to go to great lengths to protect the Triforce of Courage but this I did not approve. Gooma didn’t deserve to be stuck down here. He was an outdoorsman he thrived in greenery and spoke with the birds. He was one with nature. And because of his simple slow mind he was also gullible and naive. He was probably told something along the lines that he had to stay down here that someone bad would come and that if he fought him he would be rewarded with an even bigger better garden to look after.

I simply shook my head and followed Link out.


	15. Kasuto Town

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For some reason the mountain pass reminds me of the Twin Peaks in “Breath of the Wild”. Also I’ve reached the end of my pre written chapters so updates will be a little bit more sporadic but I will try to always update on a Monday. Oh and happy holidays! Stay safe everyone.

The weather is beginning to turn. Link now wears a thick brown undershirt underneath his tunic and has exchanged his trousers for thicker ones. Autumn has begun and the last of the harvest is being brought in, and I wonder if it’s been a good one. From the numbers I’ve seen in the princess’s office, even a good last harvest wouldn’t be enough. She will have some tough decisions to make to ensure that there won’t be a famine by the end of winter. Probably by midwinter the general populace will be begging for her help and when she does they will be rioting it’s not enough and the rich and nobles furious at her that their share of food is being rationed. No matter what she does there will be casualties either from famine or violence.

Was this the kind of dilemma my father had to deal with when he was debating on splitting the Triforce? Keep it whole to protect the kingdom with it from outer conflicts or split it to avoid conflict from within. I remember at the time the royal council was furious as well as the nobles but the general population seemed to approve the idea in fear that one day a mad king should arise. Once the decision was made it was a mystery to everyone on where he hid it and what was in place to protect it. He had said before dying that only those directly concerned really knew and told me only the tip of the iceberg so to speak. Following Link on this quest to retrieve it told me the bigger picture. Deciding how to guard it however mustn’t have been easy for my father. At first I was angry at him for asking or forcing people to protect a place frozen by time, never to age or die, especially after seeing Gooma because I know too well what it’s like to spend an eternity alone....But now I think I understand my father a little better. Sometimes as a ruler you have to think of the greater good and have to make a decision that will have consequences on the least amount of people. There is no such thing as making everyone happy there will always be a few that you can’t do anything about. This is what my father meant on his death bed when he told me a ruler cannot save everyone, a ruler cannot make everything right, there will always be a percentage that is uncontrollable or a percentage of people that will be harmed in one way or another.

With only one key temple left and the great palace, I hope Link can claim the Triforce of courage and we return to the castle before winter really sets in. This is a lesson I must teach my many generations niece so that she may be prepared for the challenge ahead, and maybe avoid her the pain of feeling guilty. I have come to know her enough that once Hyrule is head on in the worst of the famine she will blame herself for not having better prepared or having a back up plan in case of such disaster.

Not knowing where to go next Link thought to visit Professor Charles but then decided to go exploring to the south first. Going back across the river to go to western Hyrule and Ruto town would waste too much time according to him and he had a good feeling about the south. He wanted to go to Kasuto Town and see if the wiseman there knew if there was a temple in the region. If he couldn’t find anything at all then he would return to Charles. 

His exploration came to a halt though as the passage to go through the mountains south of Nabouru was currently being blocked by a giant sleeping monster.

“That thing is certainly huge and I don’t really think I’d win if I had to fight it,” Link whispers. He transforms into his fairy form. “What do you think I should do? Wake it up and run underneath it once it’s up?”

“I doubt you can run fast enough to avoid being squashed. This thing actually looks like a giant bari or a plasmarine except it’s black.” I don’t know why I’m whispering it’s not like the thing can hear me, but maybe it’s better as to remind Link not to make too much noise.

“A what?”

“Water demons from my time. You usually found them in rivers and lakes just like octorocks though, not mountain passes...Hmm two of it’s tentacles actually look more like legs how odd. Perhaps it can walk now which would explain why it’s here.”

“It certainly chose a really bad spot to fall asleep. If I wake it, it’s probably going to be angry and chase me.”

“What if we, I mean you, make enough noise it will wake up and get annoyed to the point it will hopefully go somewhere else to sleep?”

“And if it gets angry instead?”

I shrug and look sheepishly. “Good luck and run as fast as you can?”

Link gives me a look. “Gee thanks Miss Ghost...Besides how am I supposed to make a kind of noise that will wake it but not enough that it will just move and fall back asleep?”

Good question. I think about it for awhile and for some reason my eyes are attracted to the string around his neck and suddenly I remember the recorder.

“Play that recorder you got from the temple!”

He transforms back and pulls out the musical instrument from his undershirt. He puts the mouthpiece to his lips and plays a simple melody that repeats itself. After a moment the thing stirs and makes a noise that sounds like an annoyed moan and rolls onto one side. Link immediately starts to play what sounds like a lullaby and the thing falls back into a deep sleep. I’ll have to ask him later where he learned to play.

Now there’s enough space for Link to pass beside it. It’s only once far away that he sighs in relief and resumes talking normally.

“Well that went better than expected.”

I agree. And now that we’re on our way again I observe our surroundings since I’m getting a sense of déjà-vu. It feels like we’re walking down a passage in the maze except the walls are way higher since we’re actually going through a mountain. It’s eerily empty and the only sound is the whistling of the wind. A perfect place for an ambush. The wall on both sides are not smooth and doesn’t go straight up, they’re more on the slope side and there are ledges here and there on different levels. I look suspiciously at those ledges. I don’t know if I’m being paranoid and imagining things but I think I saw movement on one.

As to prove my sanity Link suddenly yells, rubs his head in pain and looks up to one of the ledges. Gerus could be seen on several ledges and a rain of stones start to to fall on us, well on Link that is. Link starts to run to avoid getting hit again. Great, rock throwing Gerus just what we needed. I have to admit though Link is quite the athlete as he sprints through the mountain pass. By the time we’re in the clear though he has to stop to catch his breath. Luckily the Gerus stay on their ledges, not bothering to chase us.

After a short break we walk by a cemetery and I wonder if any of its occupants were victims of those Gerus. There’s a path so we follow it. At some point it brings us on the edge of a swamp and passed that the landscape changes to a more wooded area. We cross a river and eventually reach the end of the path. Link checks his map and heads south and then to the west. We come across another bridge and on the other side, Kasuto Town.

We both notice there’s something off as soon as we enter the town. First off it’s awfully quiet for late afternoon and secondly there’s no one out. It’s like a ghost town.

“What happened here? It looks like this town was attacked and the people either fled or were taken prisoner.”

“That’s a logical guess since there is no cadavres to be seen. The buildings have been badly damaged as well.”

Link stops in his tracts and turns to face me in surprise and he’s suddenly grinning from ear to ear. “I can hear you!”

“Really? You can hear me? Can you see me though?”

“No I can only hear you, but it’s a start. I wonder why now though.”

“Perhaps it’s because you’ve placed 6 keystones and you are almost done? If that’s the case it does confirm the thesis that my curse has linked to the Triforce of Courage.”

“Well whatever the reason I’m glad we can talk like this now without me having to turn into a fairy.”

We walk around for a bit and that’s when I hear it. A familiar half moan half shriek that paralyzis me. Girubokku! Link swears, he recognizes that sound too.

“Stay behind me!”

Link draws his sword and starts to run to a nearby building that still looks safe and gets in closing the door behind him.

“I guess we’ll stay here for a while and see if they’ll move on.”

“They won’t,” says a voice behind us startling us both.

Link turns around to face the man. He sighs in relief and sheaths his sword when he realizes it’s just an old man. 

“What happened here? And what makes you say the girubokku won’t leave?” he asks.

The old man looks down in sorrow as if reliving something horrible and looks up again at Link.

“Over six months ago this town was attacked by some of Ganon’s minions. It’s sad really to think that even with Ganon gone there is still so much trouble that remains. His minions with no leader have been wreaking havoc doing as they please everywhere. Luckily since they are not organized a large number of the townsfolk was able to flee. Those fiends pillaged the town and stayed for days before finally getting bored and moving on. I thought peace would follow but a week later those girubokku showed up and haven’t left since. I leave the house every now and then to tend to the garden out back and harvest what little is left. I reckon I have enough to last a few more weeks before my time is up.”

“Why didn’t you flee with the others?” Link asks.

“I can’t bring myself to leave. I was this town’s wiseman. This is my home. There is so many memories here and I am but an old man with little time left anyway. My wife is dead and my children have children of their own and have moved away many years ago. I rather die in a place that is filled with happy memories of my family....Anyway what brings you here in this desolated area?”

“I’m on a quest to find old temples.”

“Ah so you’ve heard of the secret of the three rock pillars then?”

“The rock pillars?”

“You must have spotted them from a far on your way here no? They say that they are landmarks and that if you stand in the middle and do something a temple is supposed to rise from the ground. Although no one knows what exactly you’re supposed to do. There was a fellow in town interested in ancient lore that was researching into it....Why are you looking for old temples are you a researcher or something?”

Link takes a moment before answering. “I’ll be honest with you. I am also fed up of Ganon’s minions. I thought by killing Ganon it would bring peace to Hyrule but it didn’t. As long as Ganon’s minions are here there will always be trouble. I plan to stop them once and for all and the temples have secrets in them that could help to get rid of them.”

“I hope you succeed then young man. Try to find the townsfolk. The plan was to seek refuge in a forest beyond the mountains to the east and build a new town there.”

“Thank you. When this is over I’ll come back to see you.”

Link slowly opens the front door and listens if there are any girubokku in the vicinity, and runs out of the town without stopping and I follow close behind.

Once at a reasonable safe distance Link stops for a break and looks at his map. The woods at the foot of the mountain happened to be the forest we passed by earlier and according to his map there was a cave system that led to the east side of it. It will take us far from the temple but we have no choice. At least now I can talk to him freely.

Link eventually finds the cave system and enters. Tektites jump at him from out of nowhere.

“Modern age tektites are definitely scarier and tougher to beat than in my time. It looks like their bodies grew a shell over time.”

“Really? They were once easier to beat?”

“They were annoying but at least their bodies was soft. The blue ones were stronger than the red ones but you could easily stab them anywhere. You seem to only be able to kill them now with the fire spell I taught you.”

“And I thank you once again for it. Otherwise this would be a much longer treck through this tunnel.”

He ends up having to fight an orange and red Geru before reaching the end and we emerge into a wooded area with the last rays of the sunset.

“I hope they had time to build an inn.”

“I hate to burst your bubble but I doubt travellers right now is their priority.”

“I know I’m only joking. I think I’ll make camp here and look for the town tomorrow. I might look less suspicious during the day. These people will be too wary of a stranger arriving at nightfall.”

“I agree. They will also be more willing to help you.”

Link set up a trap nearby and returned to the spot he had chosen to set up camp. Once that completed he went back to his trap and found he had caught himself a rabbit. He came back and went to work. He looks very happy preparing his supper, I can imagine why, one can only tolerate so much dried traveling food. What he ends up making with a few dried herbs and spices he has, actually looks good. It probably smells good too but spirits can’t smell.

He eats and we talk about everything and nothing and then he turns in. Tomorrow we find New Kasuto Town.


	16. New Kasuto Town

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know in the game in Kasuto Town it’s a special type of moa that attack you and you can only see them if you have the spell “spell”, but I decided to change it to my version of girubokku because I find them creepier.

We find the town mid morning. A small community in the middle of the forest and the atmosphere feels of fear, anxiety and a small dose of hope. The houses are small simple log cabins that were obviously made in haste for the winter that was to come. The minute we walked into the place we, I mean Link, was immediately surrounded and bombarded by questions. The people were suspicious of Link, not that I blame them after what they had gone through and we did hear of hylians that were traitors and sold information to Ganon’s minions for money.

The main question that kept being asked was how did he know about this place and how did he find them. Link began his explanation that he had been to their old town and had spoken to the wiseman.

He then went on to explain that he was trying to set things right on behalf of the throne. Some looked doubtful and shouted that the royal family didn’t care about the people and hence why no help ever came. That comment has me clenching my fists. Why did so many people distrust the throne? Princess Zelda was doing all she could to help everyone. Did I miss something or an event that led to such distrust? I held back from speaking, otherwise Link would lose even further his credibility to those who were doubting him. After all, if you had doubts on someone you would have even more if that someone was in league with a ghost.

Eventually Link got to the part where the wiseman had told him to look for someone who knew about the three rock pillars, or ancient temples. Most people at that point had walked away.

“There’s an old historian that used to work at the university that might know something. Come with me.”

Link thanked the woman and followed her to a few houses down the road, where she knocked on the door.

“George! You have a visitor.”

Not long after an old man opened the door and the woman explained to him who Link was and then left. Harold let Link in and closed the door behind him, but not without making sure first there was no one else heading towards his house. He offered Link tea and they sat at a small table.

“Indeed I know about the three rock pillars. It’s a secret to everyone though but my family. My ancestors helped build the temple there and was sworn to secrecy by the king of that time,” said George. He then sighed before continuing. “A family secret that will probably be lost since I am the last of my household. I was an only child and because of my studies I never got around to getting married and having a descendant to pass on the secret...So you say you’re trying to get to that temple eh? And what will you do there?”

“I’ve been to the other temples and placed the keystones,” Link said while fumbling through his pack. Finding what he was looking for he pulled it out. “I need to know how to gain access to the temple by the ocean near your old town to be able to place the last keystone,” he continued as he held up the crystal so the old man could see it.

The old man took it from Link and inspected it for a while before handing it back to Link.

“Hmm...This crystal does match the description of the keystone alright. Where did you get the crystals from?”

“From Impa, the sheikah guardian of the pri...I mean Queen. It’s true she was coronated I guess I’ll have to watch what I say when I get back to the palace,” Link said.

The old man nodded. “How do I know you didn’t kill her for it? News travel slowly. We only heard of the coronation a few weeks ago before we had to flee and the coronation took place three months ago! What proofs do you have that you are who you claim to be and that your intention of getting the Triforce of Courage are pure?”

Link stood up and slowly unsheathed the master sword and placed it reverently on the table.

“This is my proof. The fact that I vanquished Ganon and wield the legendary blade should prove to you that I mean no harm.”

“I guess I could be proof as well.”

Startled George got up, stumbled against his chair that crashed to the ground, with him nearly falling if it wasn’t for Link’s quick reflexes.

“Who’s there?! Show yourself!” shouted a frightened George.

“She would if she could.”

Link explained my story to George with me adding a few details here and there. 

“So you knew my ancestors then?” asked George.

“No. To be honest I didn’t even know about the temples and the keystones until my father was dying. A few days later I was then cursed. I only knew my father had hidden the Triforce of Courage somewhere in Hyrule.”

“Oh well. At least you two have me convinced of your intentions so I will tell you what must be done to reveal the temple. You must have found a magical recorder in one of the temples right?”

Link nods and pulls out the recorder from his shirt.

“Wow I never thought I would actually live to see it! Anyway when you get to the pillars stand in the middle of them and play it. The temple should appear.”

So it was that simple huh. 

“Before you go, here’s another thing that was passed down in my family. I just remembered what with the sleeping princess’s ghost, spirit or whatever you’re calling yourself now your highness I do apologize, following you around. We were supposed to teach the hero this spell that will allow you to see things that you couldn’t otherwise. It was meant to reveal a secret location near here at the edge of town. That’s why I suggested we settled here in the first place, but I guess it could work so the Princess can be seen.”

“I think I’ll wait until people are in their homes. People are wary enough about me already as it is.”

After George taught Link the spell it was decided that Link would stay until twilight when people went in their homes for the night. They would see Link leave George’s house and think Link was on his way again. To pass time Link talked about his travels from his quest to defeat Ganon and his current quest. I told a few tales of my own from back in my days. 

Twilight had finally arrived and we said our goodbyes and Link headed to the edge of town which happened to be the side of a mountain. He recited the spell and out of the ground came up a strange cave-like structure. He took out his lantern and turned to me.

“I can see you! So it did work!...Ready?”

I nodded and we entered the strange building. Inside was dark so I was grateful that Link had his lantern otherwise we would have had to look for an improvised torch. We went down a few steps and came to the end of a tunnel where a key lay.

“This doesn’t look like an ordinary key,” Link stated.

I looked at it closer and recognized what it was.

“This is a magical key. It will allow you to open any doors or locks. Even in my time it was extremely rare.”

“That will save us some time. No more looking for keys in temples.”

We went out of the cave and as soon as we were out the structure disappeared. Worried I had to ask. “Can you still see me?”

Link nodded. “You’re worried this spell has a time limit for you as well, huh? Don’t be. If I can’t see you anymore at least I still will be able to hear you....We’re almost done, one more temple and then the great palace and you will be able to live again normally.”

“Thank you,” is all I manage to say.

We left the town and made our way to where we had camped the previous night. Link lighted the camp fire and ate before turning in. Tomorrow we will make our way back to the pillars.


	17. The hidden temple

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A big thank you to OracleHylia for pointing out the fact that the master sword wasn’t introduced until A link to the past. I’ll fix that in the future.
> 
> And also I would like to give a big shout out to the Game Grumps on “YouTube” their walk through videos of the game is the reason I can write the temple parts. I may have played this game a dozen of times as a kid but it’s been so long ago.

It’s very early morning the sun has risen only an hour ago and the birds are happily chirping away. Perhaps that’s the reason Link woke up. He hasn’t moved though and seem to be just staring at me.

“Something wrong?”

“Umm no. I was just..uh...looking at your eyes,” he says as his face becomes redder by the second. “I’ve just never seen eyes as blue as yours. They’re fascinating.”

“Umm thank you,” I answered hesitantly. Is he saying I have strange eyes or is he trying to say he likes my eyes? I guess I must have given him an odd look since he immediately stammered a further explanation.

“I mean they are beautiful. You have beautiful eyes!”

I couldn’t help but smile. He was so cute when embarrassed. But at the same time I felt a warm feeling inside that I never felt before when he complimented me. To save him from his misery though I had to say something.

“I like your eyes too. They are very expressive, they seem to brighten up when you talk about something exciting or when you are happy. And when you get angry, that look you give is enough to know. I haven’t known you for long but from what I know is that you don’t talk very much so your eyes are a window to your feelings. But you know what?”

“What?”

“What I like most about you is your big heart. You care about the people around you and the people you meet. You are always ready to help someone in need. I hope you never lose that quality but don’t forget about yourself. You have a right to happiness too.”

Link was sitting up by now. “Well you know what?”

“What?”

“It’s not fair.”

“What’s unfair?” I asked confused.

“You’ve known me longer than I have you, so I’ve got nothing to match your speech.”

I laughed, this wasn’t what I had expected him to say at all. “Well I guess you have no choice now but to break the curse so you can get to know me even more.”

“I guess I will then,” he said with a smile. “The more reason to get on the road again.”

He ate breakfast and we made our way back to the pillars by late afternoon.

He stood in the centre of the pillars and played a familiar melody on the recorder. Where had I heard it before? I didn’t have much time to ponder on it though as the ground began to tremble similar to an earthquake and a temple began to rise from out of the sand. We both stared at it in awe for this was truly a great feat of magic and technology...even for back in my time.

Once things seemed stable enough and the sand settled back down Link entered the temple. Taking the elevator he stops at the first level.

“Which way should I go?”

“Hold on I’ll go check.”

“Alright but if there’s a moa or a girubokku come right back.”  
I went down the hallway to the left and came back to report that it led to a dead end with nothing but monsters, so he went the other way.

“I’m glad I can see you and hear you now, it’s quite convenient and saves me time.”

“I can finally earn my keep,” I say jokingly.

He laughs as he dodges a bubble and not long after we encounter a dead end.

“Okay next time I’ll check both ways.”

Link goes back to the elevator and goes down to the next level where he gets to use the magical key for the first time to unlock the passage. He crosses 2 wizrobes and defeats them using the reflect spell. He battles a doomknocker and further down a blue ironknuckle. He is then face with two gaping holes in the floor. The first he jumps over with no difficulty but for the second he casts the jump spell just in case.

“You scare me every time that happens. I’m always afraid you’ll fall in.”

“Don’t be. I made it over right?”

He fights another blue ironknuckle and then goes up a flight of stairs. The hallway is dimly lit and gives off a spooky atmosphere. As we walk I stare at the statues of ras and mau up ahead that seem to be strategically placed, there’s something off about them. Sure enough as soon as Link passes close they start shooting beams at him, all the while a wizrobe appears and starts shooting magical energy at him. He fights and dodges the statues beams. Eventually the hallway is better lit and Link has to jump over several piles of blocks that form stairs. I can hear noise coming from underneath so I decided to investigate by passing through the floor blocks and sure enough there is a blue ironknuckle. If Link had accidentally stabbed a block with his sword he would have fallen through and have to fight his way out. There’s another hole but this time we can see the bottom leads to another section. A doomknocker seems to be guarding the passage, and Link simply passes over the passage and continues on.

He walks down a hallway with wizrobes randomly appearing, as a moa flys above dropping flames as it flies by. All of a sudden I get the feeling something is wrong with the floor as I can sense magic emanating from a section. Before I can warn Link to stop he walks on it and starts to fall, letting out a yell of surprise and a hint of fear. Fortunately he lands safely on his feet and I rush to his side.

“Are you okay?”

“Yes, just surprised.”

“Sorry about that, I did feel like something was off but couldn’t warn you fast enough.”

“Bah! Don’t worry about it. I have the bad habit of running into trouble.”

We look around and see that either way of the hallway is blocked off by...blocks. Link breaks the blocks to his left and a few moments later has to fight a red ironknuckle, two blue parutamu, and wizrobes before he can take an elevator back to the floor he was on before. The elevator ends up bringing him in the passage guarded by the doomknocker. Link kills it and returns to approximately the place he had fallen.  
“Maybe you should use the jump spell. The magic camouflaging the hole seems to cover a large area.”

Link casts the spell and then jumps as far as he can and successfully lands on the other side. Down the hall there’s another wall of blocks that is blocking the way and Link breaks through to the other side.

“There’s lots of blocks in this temple maybe they were running out of ideas...or simply fond of the idea of blocking the way with blocks.”

I smirked. “Maybe.”

With the block problem gone he continues until he gets to a room that is dimly lit and eerily quiet and empty. Link advances slowly and then out of nowhere a familiar guardian tries to run Link down. It’s the blue ironknuckle on his ghost horse.

Link and I both look at each other and nod. We both know what to do. I wait until the ghost horse turns around and gallops towards us and I place myself in it’s path. It goes through me and just like before it’s armour crashes to the ground.

“My ghost still doesn’t like yours!” shouts Link.

I just shake my head at him in mock disapproval.

“What? I just couldn’t help it. It’s like this is a flashback or something so I have to play along and say the same joke,” said Link as he fought the ironknuckle.

He defeats it quicker than the first time. We were expecting it to be guarding something but turns out the end of the hall was just a dead end. Link goes back to the elevator that was guarded by the doomknocker and jumps out of the passage and goes to his left all the way to the first hole he had encountered in the temple.

“Can you go see if there’s something down there? At this point it wouldn’t surprise me.”

I nod and fly down to the bottom, I look around briefly and go back to Link.

“You’re right there’s another level but you have to be careful because you will land on a bridge overlooking another hole and that bridge doesn’t look too solid. You might go through with the impact of the landing. I suggest you run to the right side as soon as you land.”

“Alright thanks for the tip.”

He jumps into the hole and sprints across the bridge but the bridge breaks and to my horror he falls into the hole. I quickly follow but to my relief he has landed on yet another bridge and now stands on the right side.

“I take back that the builders are running out of ideas. What is this? The never ending hole that only leads to more holes?”

I simply don’t know what to say so I stay silent. Link fights a blue ironknuckle and comes to...another block wall that he destroys. On the other side he jumps over several lava pits while several ras swoop down trying to make him fall into the lava. Once he passes the lava pits he is greeted by wizrobes but he just ignores them and runs pass them. However the red ironknuckle he couldn’t ignore but victory came easily.

The ground eventually ends with a river of lava that is too wide for Link to jump across.

“Guess I’ll have to use the fairy spell.”

“Careful not to get hit by those bubbles. I’m afraid that will end the spell and you’ll fall to your death.”

“It will be alright. I’m getting the hang of flying now.”

Once passed the lava he ends the spell in time to fight a blue parutamu and a moa. He comes up to an elevator and stops.

“Should I take it or keep going?” Link asks.

“I’ll go see what’s ahead.”

I fly onwards and spot a hole with a fragile ledge right over it. Thinking back to the beginning of the temple, I decide to go down into it and sure enough there’s another level down there. I go back up and continue onwards just to see if there’s anything else. I groan when I spot the blue ironknuckle on horseback again. Link will definitely be annoyed and I can’t help but to chuckle wondering if he’ll make that joke again. At the end of the hallway I come to a dead end, so it’s not worth having Link fight that rider after all. I return to Link to report.

“So?” he asks when he spots me.

“I saw a hole that leads to another level below so I think this elevator might be a way to get back on this level.”

“So I should continue onwards to the hole then. Lead the way, looks like you’re the leader now,” he says with a smile.

“Good thing I was born to lead then,” I say jokingly.

Link rolled his eyes feigning to be annoyed. “Is that supposed to be royalty humour?”

“Hey, I had no one to joke around with in ages...wait let me rephrase that. I never got to joke around before since I always had to be a proper serious Princess. I have lots of catching up to do.”

“Okay so let me rephrase my statement then, it must be a Zelda humour then.”

Now I’m confused what’s that supposed to mean? It must have shown because Link quickly explains.

“The way you said your joke sounds like you didn’t like being a Princess...Queen Zelda either. She once told me that she hated the fact that she has to refrain from being her true self. Always having to be polite, respectful in all circumstances, always having to be serious and never have time to just have fun or to do the things she wants to do. Zelda loves to do research and learning new things. If she had been born into another family I think she would have ended up being a scientist or a professor at the university.”

“Then maybe it is a Zelda thing as you say. When I was younger I always dreamed of running away and changing my identity to become a doctor or having my own ranch.”

We reached the hole and Link jumped down and quickly turned into a fairy to avoid falling in yet another hole. He goes through the only hallway and changes back to fight a blue parutamu. He then comes to a room with three lava pits. Beyond a back room can be seen and I think I see the keystone pedestal.

“Link I can sense a very strong magical aura here. We are not alone.”

He casts jump and jumps over the first lava pit and looks around. It wasn’t long until the guardian of this temple rises from the next lava pit. It’s horned large head emerging from the lava. It’s red scales shining bright with divine light. He towers over Link as only a serpentine dragon could. It’s green reddish eyes starred down at Link as if assessing him.

I can’t believe what I’m seeing. Dinraal, the divine guardian beast chosen by Din herself to protect the province of Eldin is right in front of us. How in the light did Father manage to convince a divine creature to guard this temple?

Without warning Dinraal, with his fiery breath, tries to burn Link to a crisp. Fortunately Link is able to avoid the flames but it takes several of Dinraal’s attempts before Link finally jumps up and stabs the dragon. A part of me wants to shout at Link that he’s out of his mind to stab a divine dragon, but the other more rational part knows that it has to be done. Dinraal is the guardian of the temple and Link must fight him. Dinraal sinks back into the lava every now and then and appears in different lava pits so I’m assuming that there’s an underground lava river. After eight stabs Dinraal stops fighting.

“Well done. You truly carry the spirit of the hero to have had the courage to fight me and the wisdom to come up with a tactic to do so and the power to see it through...You may proceed to the pedestal...Well met to she who carries the blood of Hylia, you will soon be walking in the land of mortals again. Although the hero’s quest is almost at an end, yours is only beginning. You have an ally within the hero so you will never be truly alone, never forget that.”

Before I can ask what he means Dinraal sinks back into the lava and doesn’t reappear again. I guess he is following the lava river and returning to Eldin. Link walks to the pedestal.

“Was that supposed to be a god or something?” Link asks as he rummages through his pack and takes out the last keystone.

I stare at him for a second, disbelieving what I just heard. “Are you asking me who Dinraal is?”

“Is that his name?”

“Unbelievable! Has Hyrule truly forgotten who Dinraal, Farosh and Naydra are? Or is it just you who was never taught...no everybody knows who they are, even peasants. They are part of our history, our culture.....people can’t have just forgotten about them, can they?”

“Uh you forget I’m from Calatia so maybe it’s just me.”

I shake my head. “You would have seen at least one of them during your quest to free Zelda and stop Ganon. They can be seen flying at night and sometimes even during the day....Have they stopped doing that? Have they kept hidden?”

Link placed the keystone in the pedestal and looks at me with a look of was it pity? Sadness?“Perhaps Professor Charles can answer. For now let’s just leave this place.”

I nod and follow him out.


	18. The way to the great palace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This chapter contains the death of a minor character. If you’ve been at the bedside of a dying loved one you might want to skip the part where Link and Zelda are in Kasuto, so it doesn’t bring back unwanted memories and emotions.

We had made our way to the woods near the graveyard we saw earlier on our way to Kasuto. Link decided to bring food for the wiseman of Kasuto and has gone off to hunt. I followed but since Link has to stay quiet to avoid being detected it gives me time to think on things.

Meeting Dinraal and Link’s ignorance of the divine beasts leads me to question what is happening in present day Hyrule and what I should do once the curse is broken... If I live and continue my life as if it was merely on pause this whole time. Perhaps Hyrule has changed a lot more than I thought and I can’t possibly learn everything and adjust in just a few days. Also what the average person knows versus what the nobles know could very well differ. Some things I know that only a member of the royal family would know, if I want to validate if they are still accurate today I would have to stay at the castle and work with the queen. I don’t want to be a burden on Link but at the same time I’m also afraid to leave him. He has been and still is my guide and anchor in this modern world.

On the other hand if I stay at the castle will I become the target of assassins? Will the nobles view me as a threat? Will they think I’m going to try and take back my place on the throne and overthrow the queen? On the other side of the coin will some who are unhappy with the new queen will they try to use me and try to place me on the throne?

What do I want? Do I want to still be involved in the political world or do I take the opportunity to lead the life I always dreamed of as a girl? But how can I when I am a nobody with no family and not a rupee to my name? I can’t start a ranch like this. Would a doctor want to take me on as his apprentice and let me live at his clinic since I don’t have a home? If I can still use magic could I really work at the university and will someone offer to take me in until I can save enough to buy a place of my own? I know Link will probably offer I stay with him until I decide what to do but I don’t want to be a burden, and besides I don’t even think he has a home here in Hyrule other than his room at the castle. I really don’t know what to do.

And the other thing is will I fit in? Will I be accepted? With my big ears and as Link says my strange blue eyes, will I be made fun of? Will I be bullied and no one will want to associate with the freak? What will I do then?

“You look deep in thought and worried. A rupee for your thoughts?” Link asks.

I hadn’t even realized that Link had finished his hunt and was now busy setting up camp. A fox carcass was near his meager belongings.

“It might be silly but I’m worried what the future holds for me, especially after what Dinraal said.”  
Link silently placed stones to form a camp fire and threw in some twigs and dried leaves before answering.

“The breaking of the curse part? Or after?”

“Well if I truly die for real when the curse is broken then so be it. If I turn into an old woman you can simply say I’m an old homeless woman you encountered on your quest and took pity on me and you’re just trying to find me a home and family. With my strange blue eyes people might think I’m blind and just question why I have such long ears. Both options are easy to accept...It’s if I stay as is when the curse is broken that scares me.”

While he listened Link had casted the fire spell and once the flames were happily dancing he placed a few logs and got to work on skinning and butchering the meat. He worked as he talked.

“The unknown can be a scary thing. But why would resuming your life where you left off be scarier than dying?”

I stayed silent for awhile choosing my words carefully.

“I’m afraid I’m too different and stand out to the point I’ll be viewed as a...freak. That I won’t be able to make a living and I’ll just end up being bullied or laughed at. Or that people won’t believe who I am, or think I want to replace the queen. Or worst still that people will try to put me on the throne. I don’t want harm to come to the queen in any way! And most of all I don’t want to be a burden to you and ruin your life. I don’t want you to feel obligated to be responsible of me.”

“I see, that’s a lot of worries there.”

Link stays silent for a moment as if searching what to say then he pauses in his work and looks at me.

“Know that you will never be a burden to me, you know why?”

“Why?”

“Because I love you. I don’t want anything bad to happen to you, and because of that you will never be a burden. If you weren’t a spirit right now I’d give you a big hug to show you that everything will be okay. We’ll take one step at a time starting with breaking the curse alright? There’s no need to fret over what could happen if it hasn’t happened yet.”

“Okay,” I simply say, too overcome with emotions.

Link resumes his work and soon was ready to smoke the meat to preserve it. While the meat was getting smoked he looked over his things and took out a cheesecloth and an empty medium sized canvas bag.

“I guess this will have to do.”

“For what?” I ask.

“To keep the meat in silly,” he says with a sly smile.

His smile is contagious, and I guess he’s right. Whatever happens at least I won’t be alone. Is that what Dinraal meant?

“You know what?”

“What?” Link asks.

“I love you too, and I don’t know what I’d do without you.”

He looks at me seriously. “You’d be stuck as a ghost,” and laughs playfully.

“Oh you! If I wasn’t a spirit I’d throw my boot at you just now.”

“And then we’d end up kissing for the next few minutes.”

I was going to say something but what he said was so unexpected that I froze and probably was blushing pretty badly, and suddenly the ground looked very interesting. I don’t know how to react. In my time his statement would have stirred quite the scandal, while courting a small peck on the cheek was the acceptable thing and the more passionate kisses were for the married. However that time was long gone and courting couples were much more open now and that kind of thing seemed to be more socially accepted and almost expected from what I’ve seen... and I find myself wanting just what Link had suggested.

“Ah sorry about that I’m probably making you feel uncomfortable. I keep forgetting you’re from another era...If we did that in your time we’d probably be making the old ladies outraged compared to now we’d just be making them envious.”

“You know what, maybe it’s a good thing I’m just a spirit.”

“And why is that?” he asked curiously.

“Because otherwise you’d be getting my other boot right now,” I said with a crooked smile.

We both ended up laughing.

***********

As much as my mood had improved with our banter, it certainly took a downfall when we got to Kasuto. Being chased by moas can do that, but what awaited us at the wiseman’s house came as a shock even if deep down we were aware of the possibility.

The wiseman, although his old age, was still in health and able to take care of himself when we had met him last week. And now as we walked into the house it was quiet. Link called out to announce his presence and was answered by a weak “here” coming from the bedroom. He was in bed and the first thing I noticed was how his face looked sunken. He had lost a lot of weight in the past few days. The spark of life in his eyes was gone and he stares at me.

“Has one of the goddesses finally come to bring me to the realm of spirits?” he asks weakly.

So others can see me now, somehow this new finding brings me no joy. I shook my head. “I’m afraid not. I am but the cursed princess in spirit form. I’ve been following Link to help him, or try to anyway.”

“I brought you food, I’ll make you something to eat...” Link said.

“Save your food courageous one, don’t waste it on me. By tomorrow I’ll probably be gone.”

“What happened? If I may ask.”

“I was out in the garden. I got too involved in weeding I kept telling myself just one last one, I still have time just one last one and ended up staying outside too long. The moas found me. I ran to the house but got attacked. I managed to detach myself from two of them just as I got in but they had already absorbed my energy...Tell me did you manage to do what you set out for.”

Link nodded. “I have. Now I will set out to find the Triforce of Courage, but first I wanted to bring you some meat to go with your vegetables.”

“You truly have a kind heart... I can teach you a spell that might help you if the ghost following you can use magic unless by some chance you can...”

The spell he recites is oddly familiar and when he mentions that it can summon thunder and lightning I suddenly realized I knew it already from long ago. Impala had taught it to me if one day I was attacked by a large number of monsters and no one was around to help me.

“Thank you,” said Link. “I’m sure it will come in handy.”

Link then looks at me and I can tell what he is thinking so I nod in agreement.

“We don’t need to set out just yet, we’ll keep you company for a bit.”

“You don’t need to do that. Just knowing that there is someone out there trying to make things right puts me at ease....but thank you.”

The wiseman throughout the evening altered between a state of unconscious and a moment of alertness where he spoke about his life, how his family had been, his happiest moments and regrets. We just sat by him listening to what he had to say and Link tried to make him as comfortable as possible. During the night those moments of unconsciousness became longer and the moments of alertness shorter and fewer and his speech made less and less sense. In the wee early hours of morning his breathing turned irregular and slower and with wheezing. By dawn his breaths came in short gasps and far too few. As the sun rose he breathed his last breath.

Link buried him by his garden in the back of the house, occasionally having to stop to fight some moas or girubokku. When he was done and a few solemn words were said in a makeshift ceremony we set out on the road again.

“Perhaps you should get some rest before we head to the great palace. I have an inkling that it will be a lot more difficult than the temples.”

“I’ll stop along the way. You said the palace was in Death Valley right? I know of a cave that should be safe enough to use as a shelter.”

“Alright if you feel up to it. You did just spent the whole night awake.”  
Our way to Death Valley was silent. I guess Link is either too tired to talk or is lost in his thoughts. We pass by the old cemetery and it makes me think of the wiseman. Once the curse is broken there’s always the possibility that I may die, will it be a swift one? Or will my body slowly try to get used to functioning again but fail, making my death a slow agonizing one? I don’t want Link to witness that.

Early evening Link finds the small cave he had been talking about earlier. He eats a bit and settles in to sleep.

“Wake me with a shout if there’s anything.”

“Alright. Sweet dreams.”

That is until we come up to yet another cave system but if I remember my geography this should be the last one that will bring us to the summit and the palace. We went through it, Link having to fight the occasional blue skinned or red skinned Geru.

“Looks like we made it,” Link says as we emerged out of the tunnel and into the sunlight of mid afternoon.  
Before us stands the great palace, the resting place of the Triforce of Courage. We both look at each other and Link nods with determination shining in his eyes, and goes up the steps.

***********************

Link wakes up mid morning the next day and looks well rested. He is his usual self to my relief because the hardest part of his quest is coming up. He eats breakfast and packed his things and we make our way up the valley.

It’s quite and there isn’t much of a scenery since we’re surrounded by rocky mountains. The only point of interest is the large lake but eventually we had to travel towards the north and turn our backs to it. We go uphill and soon we’re met by the side of a mountain and enter a cave system.

Link takes out his lantern but has to put it down every now and then to fight moas and girubokku. After coming across several groups Link stops for a moment and turns towards me.

“They don’t seem to be chasing you anymore like they used to, not that I’m complaining.”

“I’m not going to complain either but you’re right I seem to be getting the same attention you are.... I guess maybe it’s because I give off more of the same energy as mortals do now...”

“That’s a good thing right?....But what if it’s because you’re getting weaker and...”

Seeing where he’s going with this I quickly shake my head and interrupt him. “I’m fine. If this curse has a ‘you have to break it before the time limit is up’ clause, you wouldn’t be able to see me or hear me anymore.”

“I guess that makes sense.”

Whatever he might have thought after that was interrupted by an aruroda and Link went back to fighting. As soon as he was done with it a blue Geru showed up. I sincerely hope this would be the end of the fighting because Link really needs to save his energy for the great palace. My prayers are answered thankfully and we emerged from the cave to find ourselves higher up the mountain and continue to travel upwards.

That is until we come up to yet another cave system but if I remember my geography this should be the last one that will bring us to the summit and the palace. We went through it, Link having to fight the occasional blue skinned or red skinned Geru.

“Looks like we made it,” Link says as we emerged out of the tunnel and into the sunlight of mid afternoon.  
Before us stands the great palace, the resting place of the Triforce of Courage. We both look at each other and Link nods with determination shining in his eyes, and goes up the steps.


	19. The great palace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back when I was a kid I didn’t know any of the enemies names but now....what is up with all the fok names. It’s like the creators discovered the f word and grew quite fond of it, the fokkeru, the fokka lol I’m sure it has it’s meaning in Japanese but it’s still funny.

Link went up the steps of the great palace and stops suddenly.

“Why does the air shimmer like that as if it’s really hot?”

“That’s a magical barrier but I don’t understand, it should have dissolved after you placed the last keystone...Try going up to it.”

Link hesitantly approach it and slowly extends his arm towards it. When his hand comes into contact with the barrier the Triforce crest on his hand shines and the barrier disappears.

“Oh, well that makes sense. Perhaps there was another safety net that only the chosen one can enter the palace that I didn’t know about.” My father had never mentioned that.

Link takes the elevator down and decides to go right and crosses a bridge over a river of lava. Fire Bagu-bago jumps out every now and then. Once off the bridge we come across a fire breathing harpie-like creature.

“What is that?” asked Link. He’s obviously never seen a fokkeru before.

“That’s a Fokkeru it’s fairly harmless it won’t chase you but it will spit fire at you if you get too close, and oddly enough the fire will chase you. I suggest you use those blocks over it and simply jump above it to pass without a fight.”

Link does that and maybe it’s a good thing considering he comes face to face with a high ledge. Now all he does is jump from where he is on the blocks and grabs onto the edge of the ledge and pulls himself up. Once on his feet we both realized that the hallway ends in a dead end.

“Not a good start,” Link remarks.

“I should have gone on ahead.”

“Nah it’s okay. Besides this is the last of the quest so there’s no need to rush.”

We return to the elevator and take the other end of the hall. He comes across another fokkeru but he has no choice to fight it. At the end of the hallway he takes an elevator to the level below.

“Should I go on ahead?” I ask him

“Let’s just go right I doubt that whoever built this place put a dead end at the same place as the floor above.”

Seeing the bridge over a river of lava, Link stops. “Well looks like this is an inside joke of the builders I guess.”

But he continues on anyway and fortunately instead of a dead end, there’s another fokkeru guarding an elevator. Link kills it and takes the elevator down. As soon as he steps off the elevator ras come swooping down at him. Link runs and is stopped by a pile of blocks that he hastily destroys to escape the never ending Ras. Just a few steps away another pile of blocks are in the way. 

“Block problems here too,” Link comments.

I love the fact that even in a life or death situation he still finds a way to be funny, but perhaps it’s a coping mechanism.

He continues down the hall when out of nowhere a red fokka comes charging at him. If he thought the blue ironknuckle were a challenge he hasn’t seen anything yet. They were part of Hyrule’s army secret services, I’m guessing my father must have recruited a few to guard the palace in the same way as the Ironknuckles. Link has trouble keeping up and can’t even place a hit. I went scouting ahead to see if Link can’t simply run away. I know it’s not his style but he has been out on the road and fighting for the past few months non stop, and doesn’t have the stamina to fight a fokka. Fortunately only a blue bot stands between him and stairs leading to a passage made of blocks that he simply has to stab down to go into the next half of the hallway.

I go back to him and yell at him to run which he does. The ego of a lesser warrior would have gotten in the way bringing defeat. However Link was smart enough to know when he is outmatched and when it is better to flee. He runs up the stairs breaks the blocks and runs to the elevator before the fokka can catch up to him.

“What was that thing? Why is it so...energetic?” Link asks while we go down to the next level.

“That is a fokka agent. The fokka were secret agents. Whenever there was trouble like rebels or a threat to Hyrule on the outside they would infiltrate the group and send information or eliminate the threat themselves if they could.”

“Well we definitely don’t have those anymore, at least not to my knowledge... If they’re still around I would love to train with these guys one day.”

“I admit you do have the potential to make a good fokka...but then again you might end up getting distracted from your mission by trying to help someone in need. Besides in the long run you might end up not liking the job. They sometimes have to do some dark things to gain the trust of those they are infiltrating.”

The elevator finally comes to a stop and Link goes right, where he is met by a fokkeru at the top of some stairs. Link fights through several anerus and ras in the next part of the hallway and comes to yet another elevator to go down. 

He goes through some blocks, fighting two bots as he does but on the other side he is met by a fokka. This time he cannot escape and has to fight. The battle lasts a good ten minutes and once Link finally defeats it, he is out of breath and falls sitting down on the ground. He stays like this for a few minutes.

“Are you all right?” 

“I will be, just give me a moment... I hope that there’s not a lot of those around.”

He eventually stands up and goes on to cross a bridge infested with anerus. The bridge is faulty and crumbles down to the lava pit below. Link runs and makes it to the other side. 

“Whatever spell is keeping all the enemies alive they forgot to apply it to the bridges.” commented Link.

Indeed, but more likely it was intentional. At the end of the hallway Link takes the elevator down.

“We must be very deep in the ground by now what with all those elevators.”

“Probably,” I replied.

Once off the elevator we’re in a dimly lit hallway so the giant bubble that comes at us is plain in sight. Link just dodges it and to his disappointment has to fight another fokka. Lucky for him there’s a staircase nearby and he runs up the steps and destroys blocks to go down just like last time and he escapes by taking yet another elevator down.

The elevator this time stops at a level where there are two sides of the hallway or you can continue downwards. Link looks around and decides to go down to the next level.

“I’m guessing that the main room will probably be all the way down,” Link suddenly says. “If this really is the resting place of the Triforce of Courage, I would make this place as difficult as possible and hide the Triforce as deep as possible.”

He makes a good point.

Coming off the elevator he goes left and goes up a few steps and fights a fokkeru. The rest of the hallway is strangely void of enemies if you don’t count the ras swooping down every few steps. Link walks on a row of blocks and a rebel ra not following the usual pattern has Link having to jump to avoid it but as he does so, he stabs down to kill it but actually destroys a block and falls into a hidden hole. Link lands on his feet a level below.

“Well that was definitely a surprise.”

I agree. “I didn’t see it coming either. All the other illusions I was able to feel the magic.”

Link goes right and barely takes a few steps before a giant bot drops down from who knows where. After stabbing it, it bursts into five normal bots. Link kills them and continues on with some caution as his next obstacle is another dubious bridge over a river of lava. 

“Wait! Hold on,” I called out to Link

Below the middle of the bridge is an odd chimney-like structure. I fly to it and peer into it.

“I think this leads to yet another level below. Let me go check.”

My suspicion is confirmed and I return to Link.

“I was right! Just be careful with the timing to make sure you fall at the right time.”

“Worst case scenario if I miss I’ll just turn into a fairy.”

Fortunately Link has a good eye and good distance estimation and falls into the chimney successfully. Once on his feet again he takes the right side of the corridor and comes to an empty room with a large podium structure. Link advances cautiously.

“I can feel a strong presence here. Link be careful, we are not alone.”

He walks onto the podium and out of the shadows at the far end comes out a flying monstrous bird-like creature with a hideous human face. It somehow has an outer shell like an insect. How the thing can even fly is a mystery. It flies around the room several times and then starts to spit out flames at Link all the while trying to hit him. 

Link casts the jump spell and jumps to stab it as it flies by but the hard shell shields the damn thing. If only there was a way to break that shell open...suddenly I have an idea.

“Link use the thunder spell!”

Link quickly does and a bolt of lightning hits the thing, cracking it’s shell with a sickening sound. It’s defence gone, the monster flew out of the remaining shell freeing itself. Link’s attacks were now effective and the thing would screech loudly each time to the point I had to cover my ears because the noise was simply too much. Eventually Link realized he was doing a lot more damage when he attacked the head part. After a few more hits Link finally defeated the thing and it fell to the ground and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

“What was that...thing?” asked Link.

“I have no idea. I have never heard of anything like it before...and hopefully there was only one of those in the world. It was creepy.”

Link cleaned his blade with a rag he kept in his pocket and resumed walking.

“I hope you intend to throw that out after once we’re out of here.”

“Fully intend too.”

We walk for a bit and come to the end of our journey. The Triforce of Courage glows brightly with a golden light at the back of the room. An old monk standing beside it. His back bent by age and by the staff he has to help him stand, I can tell he is Sheikah. As awe striking even a piece of the Triforce can be, my point of interest is on the spirit that stands behind the monk...my father. I almost didn’t realize the fact that the monk had begun to speak.

“To you courageous lad with a balanced heart. Here is a final trial to see if you are truly worthy of the Triforce. If you can face your inner demon and conquer it, you will become the master of the completed Triforce.”

The monk raises his staff and then taps the end of it three times on the dais he stands on. There’s several bright flashes and suddenly the lighting dims and the shadows grow, especially Link’s to the point that it’s now as tall as he is. But more frighteningly it slowly unsticks itself from off the floor and stands up before Link. The shadow is now a terrifying dark copy of Link with glowing red eyes.

“What’s the matter Link? You were expecting a monster? A monster that would offer quite the challenge to test your skills? You know better than I there isn’t such a monster, because we’re the best of the best!”

“That’s not true, there’s always room for improvements,” Link calmly said.

“Well you have a point there, one can never have enough power.”

“That’s not what I said. I meant it as improving technics.”

“What good are technics if you don’t use them to get what you want? Unlike you I totally intend to use my technics to kill you and claim the Triforce!”

The shadow suddenly tried striking Link but his sword met Link’s instead, and the battle started. Since I couldn’t do anything to help Link, I moved up to the dais and bowed to my father.

“Father! Have you been here all this time?” 

He looked at me and smiled. “My dear daughter it is good to see a familiar face yet....it pains me as well. I stayed behind to see things through that the full Triforce can only be obtained by one with a pure, balanced heart. You however, why do you still linger here?”

So he did not know. Upon his death his spirit must have came straight to here. I told him my tale and lowered his head, sadly shaking it before he spoke.

“This is exactly why I did not want your brother to inherit the complete Triforce...I am glad though that he has changed his way although it caused you harm and lots of grief.”

He then looked on at the dual, and I turned my attention to it as well. The fight was even-matched, the shadow mirroring Link’s every move. All the while the shadow kept taunting Link and insulting him and the next trying to convince him that if they formed an alliance they could accomplish many great things. Like taking over the Hylian throne and fixing the mistakes of my descendants. The shadow was probably trying to distract Link enough to be able to catch him off guard, however I know it won’t work. Link is not easily fooled and isn’t so easily distracted, well at least not in battle.

“Did you find this lad and brought him here?” my father asked.

“Actually we sort of found each other. I was following the Sheikah guardian and the queen of this era and met him. Although at first he couldn’t see or hear me, and it was the Sheikah that set him on the quest to get the Triforce of Courage. We think that perhaps the use of the full Triforce might break the curse.”

“It probably will....and I do believe you did come across the One. This young man is wise enough to see through the shadow’s game and courageous to fight it. I think he does have the power to get through. His promise to help you all the while helping those he can along the way certainly proves he has a pure, kind heart.”

I nodded in agreement and returned my attention to the fight. It seemed the shadow was getting tired of this dual and had grown angry and impatient, and Link was fully taking advantage of every openings he got, and was finally able to defeat it. The shadow shrank and fell to the ground, resuming its natural state as a mere shadow.

“My time in in this world is done. I can finally cross over now and join your mother and brother and his family. It was nice to see you one last time, take care of yourself I want you to be happy. It saddens me now that I was so hard on you to prepare you for your role in life but in the end it was all for naught it seems as you will never get to rule over Hyrule. At least you’ll be able to do what you wish now.”

He was beginning to fade more and more, literally vanishing until he was gone.

“Good bye Father... I always knew you did what you had to do.”

I turned around to face Link. As I was saying goodbye to my father, Link had sheathed his sword and put away his shield, while the monk had been talking to him. Now the monk lay on the floor with Link kneeling beside him. I heard him say something about with great power comes great responsibility and then the monk breathed his last. Whatever spell had preserved this place was now gone and was no longer keeping this old man alive. Link looked up to me and got up.

“Would you mind if I did one last thing before we head back to the North palace?”

“I don’t mind,” I answered knowing what Link wanted to do. “He deserves a decent burial after having stood guard all this time.”

Link took the Triforce of Courage and put it in his pack before picking up the body of the old man as if he was carrying a child. A part of me found it odd to put such a legendary item in a mere backpack but then again where else was Link supposed to put it. We made our way back out of the great palace. The palace was deserted of any monster or enemy making things a little bit more easy. As we got out just like every other temple there was a loud rumble and we ran to safety as the palace crumbled to the ground. Once it was safe again Link returned and buried the monk and we said some words and prayers.

“Hopefully this will be the last person I have to burry,” said Link.

Hopefully it will be, and Link will never have to fight again and be able to have his happily ever after.


	20. Rebirth

When we had stopped for the night, Link had taken out the Triforce of Courage from his bag and it had begun to glow brightly to the point we had to shield our eyes. When the light faded the Triforce was no longer there but had fused with Link, it was now within him. Not long after Link reported that he felt the Triforce of wisdom and power within him as well. The Triforce had chosen Link as it’s sole owner, something it hasn’t done in ages. I wonder if it marks the beginning of a new era. Instead of it being simply a physical divine relic that needed to be guarded since anyone could use it, it has become once again what it was intended to do. Perhaps it might also mean that magic will make its return and be common again. Still, Link must be quite special considering how rare it was in the history of Hyrule that the Triforce chose an owner instead of dividing into it’s three pieces to find separate owners.

The trip back to North Palace was a long one. There were days where we traveled in silence, lost in our own thoughts and the mood was a somber one. Then there were days where we laughed and talked like there was no tomorrow. Oddly enough the pattern was somewhat similar to the stages of grieving without the anger part...well at least on my part.

In Mido Town we had stayed in an inn for the night and caused quite the commotion even upon entering the town. After all it’s not everyday a ghost shows up and at first the villagers thought I was one of Ganon’s minions until Link explained who I was. Eyes had widen and some even followed Link into the inn to hear about our tale since most were familiar with the tale of the sleeping princess. It feels odd to be a legend but then again it must be odder for those people to see someone straight out of a legend.

Soon the common room was a buzzed with tales of old and retellings of legends amongst the villagers who stayed to have their supper, not to mention I had to answer to a dozen questions. Link after a while apologized and said since he wanted to be on the road by early morning he would take his supper in his room. There was laughter and a few jokes that made my ears burn and my face flush when I got up to follow him. Once in the room I sighed in relief at the peace and quiet of the room, Link only smirked.

“I guess we should get separate rooms now that people can actually see you even if you still are a ghost.”

“Save your money, next time I won’t follow you that’s all. It’s not like I sleep anyway...Perhaps I should go back?”

“Nah don’t bother,” he said between bites. “It’s too late now, you’ll only get teased again.”

He had a point, so I stayed. Link finished his meal in silence and sipped at his ale in deep thought. I could tell that he was thinking of something not very pleasant as he was tensing up. I had never seen him angry before so his slamming the tankard on the table all of a sudden took me by surprise.

“It’s really not fair.”

“What’s not fair,” I asked puzzled. This was certainly out of the blue.

“If you were simply to die after all you’ve been through and after what we’ve been through together.”

“Oh,” is all I could think to say. It would be quite unfortunate indeed but I think I’ve come to terms with whatever fate has in store for me now. Even as a spirit I am happy to have met Link even if I was only with him for a short period. However for Link... I really do hope after he uses the Triforce I will wake up. He has lost too much already, his family, his home, his way of life, and had to endure so much hardship. “I’m sure things will work out. The Triforce has the ability to read in the intentions, motivation and plans of the one who claims it. When the Triforce is whole it also has the ability to judge right and wrong. Since it’s a divine magical relic it also knows of the many outcomes that could happen in the future based on the person’s heart. That is why if a person with an unbalanced heart claims it, the Triforce will split and the person only receives the part that represents him or her the most...Well at least in my time...”

Link deeply sighs and looks up from his tankard to look at me.

“So you think the Triforce will know what’s going on and decide what to do with you?”

“Most likely.”

“So that’s it. It’s up to the Triforce then? That’s still unfair what if it decides it’s best if you don’t...live?”

I really don’t know what to say to him so I simply turn away from him. “If it comes to that...then I guess we have no choice...If you want you could make the wish now and we’ll find out.”

“No. What if it does choose to let you live but because you’re far away from your body you end up dying anyway. I rather wait until we’re in the room that does not open...Besides if you don’t make it at least I will have had that much more time with you.”

He stays silent for a while and then announces he’s going to bed. I wished him a good night and sat by the window looking out and wait for sunrise.

The next morning Link seems to be in a better mood once we’re on the road again.

“Sorry about last night. I guess I have to think more positively maybe I’m just tired. Or maybe it’s the thought of castle life and going back to being a knight if you don’t make it, that has me on edge.”

“Why return to being a knight if you don’t want to?”

“I don’t see what else I could do,” was simply his answer.

His answer saddens me. I really do hope things work out.

****************

We are here at last, back in the same room as my body. I went up to the dias and just stood beside my body. Is that how I look like? Ghosts can’t see themselves in mirrors and have no reflections on water either. I have wandered the land for so long that I had forgotten what I looked like since throughout the ages I haven’t looked at my body all that much. At the beginning of the curse yes and then when Link and Impa entered the room but that had been it. Link silently stands not far behind me and waits. I guess he is waiting for me to say that I am ready, so I turn to face him. We both stare at each other for what feels like a long time. I take in a big breath and slowly let it out.

“Just in case I don’t make it, I just want to say that I’m glad I met you. It made all those lost years worth it,” I blurted out. “Okay I’m ready now.”

“I want to say something as well before. Although I haven’t known you for long you are a great traveling companion to have and I came to truly love you...If things don’t work out I will truly miss you.”

“Promise me you won’t do something stupid... and if you don’t feel like going back to being a knight then don’t. Since you’re now the bearer of the complete Triforce I’m sure the queen will help you find something else to do. After all the two of you are friends right?”

Link nods. “We are...Are you ready?”

“Yes.”

I got back to my body and entered it. The feeling is strange and now I’m in a dark cold void. It’s too quiet but I hear a muffled voice coming from very far away. It must be Link making his wish on the Triforce. A moment later I suddenly feel warm and hear female voices that seem to mingle as one, I can hear them more clearly than Link. They call to me and tell me to awaken.

Suddenly I feel very heavy like if gravity suddenly intensified and I can actually “feel” the bed underneath me. I can “feel” the softness of the blanket against the palm of my hands. I try to open my eyes. I try very hard to open my eyes, but they feel so heavy.

I finally succeed and opened my eyes for the first time in centuries. They are dry and sensitive to the light of the candelabra and the torch Link has lit. I rubbed my eyes trying to get rid of those sand-like particles that you get sometimes waking up in the morning. I am thankful that the lighting is really bad here and I apprehend the moment I will have to go outside. My vision is blurry at first but I adjusted after a minute. I am thankful that Link just stays there quietly giving me time to get used to having a body once more. I feel heavy and slowly sit up and suddenly the world is spinning. I close my eyes until it’s not as bad. When I reopen them Link is looking at me sympathetically.

“Dizzy?”

I have to clear my throat a few times before I can finally speak. “Yes.”

“Sit at the edge for a while...Do you want some water?”

“Yes,” I managed to croak. My throat is extremely dry and hurts.

Link hands me his water skin and I take a gulp and choke on it.

“Easy there. I guess you’ll have to relearn everything... and maybe you should only drink a bit until your stomach gets used to not being empty.”

I take a few slow sips and this time it goes down right and give the water skin back to him.

I get closer to the edge and slowly turn my body while letting my legs down. The sensation of my feet touching ground is strange. I feel heavy as if the ground wants to pull me down into it. There’s an annoying ringing in my ears and for a second I think I’m going to faint. I must have blacked out for a few seconds because I never saw Link go to sit beside me. My head is resting on his shoulder.

“Take it easy for a few minutes.”

And so we stayed like that for a long time. The ringing in my ears finally stopped and the room stopped spinning. Tentatively I slowly lifted my head and sat upright.

Even though I had already asked him what motivated him to go on this journey back in that cave before the island palace, I had to ask again.

“Why did you break the curse? I mean finding the last piece of the Triforce and making it whole again to save your homeland and help out the queen I can understand. But why come back here? I mean I’m happy you did but what made you decide to go out of your way to save me?”

Link stayed silent for a moment just starring at me until I lowered my eyes feeling a bit awkward.

“At first it was unfinished business,” he finally spoke. “You’ve been wandering around this land for so long neither dead or alive. Left in this state for eternity, the cruelest of fates that I think not even Ganon would have thought of doing. I know what it’s like to wander. I’ve wandered throughout my life not knowing what to do with myself after I lost my family. I lived day by day simply doing what others told me to do and just did what had to be done, never truly fitting in anywhere. At least I got to chose to wander and I’ve met many wonderful people on the way that now I call friends. I’ve been through many towns and villages that I know would be happy to have me in their community and that I could fit right in. I’m not lonely anymore. You however didn’t have a choice, you were forced to wander. I simply can’t imagine what it was like to be so alone, not be seen or heard, or have anyone to talk to. I simply had to put an end to that. Now you do have a choice, you can wander and go on adventures and make many friends, find someplace you like if ever you want to settle down but know that you will never be alone again. You have people to talk to now, we can see you, we can hear you. You can finally live. As I got to know you better though my motivation became a more selfish one. I don’t want to lose you, I love you.”

As he spoke I knew tears were beginning to build up but with the mention of never being alone again it was like a dam had been broken and the tears just kept coming. He stayed quiet after that and simply put his arms around me and pulled me closer to him. I don’t know how long I cried against his shoulder but I felt better afterwards and it felt good to be physically able to cry again and feel tears running down my cheeks. A reminder that I was truly indeed alive.

“Thank you for everything. You truly are a real hero.”

“What will you do now?”

I try to stand up but end up about to fall. The only reason why I’m not already on the floor is that Link has caught me and I’m holding on to him.

“I guess learning to walk again will be the first thing I do.”

Link chuckles. “Baby steps.”

“To be honest, I do not know. I had many plans I thought of but now that I am truly me again nothing comes to mind. Would you mind if I stayed with you?”

“Actually I would like that very much.”

For some reason we look at each other and I can’t seem to take my eyes off of him and it seems neither can he. Next thing I know he gets closer and instinctively I lean in against him and he pulls me in a hug. The warmth of his body is comforting, and then he kisses me. Instead of feeling scandalized I’m actually kissing him back. It just feels right, and makes me all warm inside. After a while we parted.

“Sorry. I’ve been wanting to do that for a while now,” he says looking sheepishly.

“You don’t need to apologize, just do it again.”

“I’m more than happy to oblige.”

After one more long kiss I stepped back. “Perhaps we should go to the castle first though. I should make myself known now to avoid trouble later, and then we’ll see what happens.”

“That’s not a bad idea considering that the palace is probably in an uproar with the disappearance of the Triforce of wisdom and power.”

I took a few hesitant steps with Link supporting me until I got used to walking again. It took a while as we walked around the room and eventually I felt brave enough to walk on my own.

“I think you’re good now but we’ll make several stops. You’ll probably tire easily. First though you need to change.”

He has a point, as a ghost it didn’t matter what I wore but now that I have to live in this era I have to get used to it’s fashion. Link gives me the clothes that Impa had left for me and turns around while I changed.

“I’m done!” I announced.

“Then let’s head out.”

And so once in the front hall, out of habit I tried to go through the door as always. With the result of me bashing my head against the door and falling to the ground with Link laughing hysterically.

“Ow that really hurts...wait...it hurts! I can feel pain again!” I said happily as Link helped me get up.

“You have got to be the first person I know that is happy about getting hurt,” says Link finally able to stop laughing. “But you know you’re supposed to open the door before going out,” he says with a smirk.

“I guess I’ll have to relearn to use them like a normal person then.”

Link opens the door and suddenly it’s too bright and I am blinded. I have to shield my eyes but it isn’t enough. Noticing, Link closes the door.

“I guess your eyes need to get used to the brightness again,” Link said sympathetically as he set his bag down and rummaged through it until he found his blanket and then using his sword cut through it to make a long thin strip of material. “In the meantime this might help,” he said as he got behind me and blindfolded me.

He opened the door and although it’s bright at least I can handle it, although now I can’t see where I’m going so Link takes my arm and guides me. And that is how I re-entered the world and how my new life began.


End file.
